COTCOD VOL 22 - MORNING STARS OF ETERNITY II
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Twenty-Two - Morning Stars of Eternity II


Chronicles of the Children of Destiny

Morning Stars of Eternity II

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

.com

Copyright 6178 SC

Ruth IV

Morning Stars: Hosannuel

Ruth V

Morning Stars: Loquiel

Morning Stars: Cosadriel

Morning Stars: Kelkuriel

Morning Stars: Gamrayel

Morning Stars: Semambarel

Ruth VI

Morning Stars: Jontel

Morning Stars: Yaramiel

But I was forgetting about this… ….The Ecclesia of God

Ruth VII

Morning Stars: Phindwel

Morning Stars: Daniel

Morning Stars: Berakiel

Morning Stars: Penoniel

Morning Stars: Alindrel

Ruth IV

Chapter One

'Go the Bulldogs,' yelled Ruth, on the sideline of the match between the Canterbury-Bankstown Bulldogs, her team, and the dreaded Canberra Raiders, Ambriel's team.

'It doesn't matter how much you yell, Grandma. The Raiders will do them.'

'Would you care to wager on that, dearest Ambriel.'

Meludiel, sitting next to Ambriel, spoke. 'Ambriel doesn't gamble. Its against his sense of holiness.'

'Oh, there is nothing wrong with the occasional flutter. It adds excitement to life.'

Boaz spoke up. 'She gambles every year on the Televeran Cup, the major horse race for Televere. She is pretty lucky as well.'

'I play the odds, Boaz.'

'I call it dumb luck.'

'No such thing,' said Ambriel, focused again on the Realm Football match.

Fortunately, Ruth's charms must have helped the players, for the Bulldogs won this particular match and just squeaked into the finals the following week because of it.

Later on they were in the Bulldogs league club, as Ambriel had special membership with all the clubs, and the foursome were working through a lovely meal and drinking to their hearts content.

'These are active times in the Realm of Eternity,' said Ambriel. 'Valandriel, as you possibly know, is currently Realm overseer, and has been for a while now. It is the tradition of each overseer to pick his successor, but apart from some aberrations right in the first Million years, we have generally chosen the next Angel in birth rank to take over as overseer. Valandriel is twelfth born of the Angelic Seraphim, as you probably know, and this is the twelfth million year since the creation of home.'

'So you are likely to be 60th overseer,' queried Boaz. 'In the 60 millionth years.'

'Hopefully. Things could change, so anything is possible, but if things go the way they have been going, then yes.'

'So what happens when you get to the 70th, to Davriel?' queried Ruth.

Meludiel spoke up, her face beaming. 'Davriel assures everyone he won't go straight to Semyaza, but that Elenniel will be his choice, should his turn come around.'

Ruth put two and two together. 'So will Rachel choose Semyaza, or will you repeat the Seraphim?'

'That is a mystery,' said Meludiel.

'I am sure she will do the sensible thing and choose Semyaza, and the tradition will continue on for practically ever.'

'If it is a million years for each of the cherubim's turn as well, then that is one million times one million four hundred thousand.'

'It is a big number, I know,' said Ambriel. 'But time inevitably passes, doesn't it. We could be up to the turn of the Ketravim before we know it.'

'Very funny,' said Meludiel.

As they ate and drank and discusses vast time periods, a happy spirit, one which always watched over its son Ambriel, settled on the leagues club, and all seemed, at the time, well in the world.

Chapter Two

They were once again out on Golden Lake, just near the jetty of Glimmersphon keep. They were riding around on the pedal boats, which you pedalled to turn a wheel with rotors which powered the boat. Boaz was pedalling gently, but Michael and Elenniel were a fair distance out, having the time of their lives from what Ruth could gather. Ambriel and Meludiel had left them the night before, entrusting them to the hands of their other great-grandson to many generations, Michael Rothchild.

Eventually they had all returned to Glimmersphon and Dameriel brought in a round of drinks for them to partake of.

Sitting there Michael spoke up. 'Can you notice it? The spirit of the place?'

Boaz nodded. 'Very old. Very welcoming.'

'Yes, it is very friendly here,' said Ruth. 'But there is something else. A dark, quiet spirit. A questioning spirit. A very powerful spirit.'

'Saruviel,' responded Michael. 'His younger years. His years of philosophy, just before the first rebellion.'

'You don't speak of that much to us,' said Boaz. 'What was he like.'

'Oh, the seventh angel. He is a challenge. The ultimate challenge in many ways. Really, there is a lot I could say, but I will sum it up like this. Saruviel is the supreme of the drama of the soul. The questing heart at its most extreme. Yes, that is Saruviel. But he has mellowed. These days he is positively angelic and a delight to be around.'

Ruth spoke again. 'He was longing for something. A consolation of the soul.'

'I guess he found that,' said Elenniel. 'He really was prayed for a great deal.'

'That is good,' responded Ruth.

'So what is on for tomorrow?' asked Boaz. 'You don't have to get to work do you?'

Elenniel spoke up. 'Michael doesn't really ever have to work again if he doesn't want to. He has a permanent Seraphim wage for being part of the angels who established the realm. We Seraphim have worked for so long that God made this judgement on our behalf. Nobody complains because it comes to everyone eventually.'

'Well, what do you want to do, Boaz? The Realm has much to offer, especially Zaphora.'

'I would like,' started Ruth. 'To climb to the uppermost point of Zaphon. To see the realm in all its glory.'

'Then that is what we will do,' said Michael. 'But, be warned. There is a final tower right at the top which doesn't use an elevator. It has 1000 steps to reach the top, so be prepared for a climb.'

'That should be fine,' responded Ruth.

'Do you think,' continued Ruth. 'Do you think we could meet this Saruviel? I would be interested in asking him some questions.'

'We will have to travel to Kalphon. But that is not a long trip. Perhaps later in the week?'

'That should be fine Michael. I look forward to it.'

They continued with their drinks, before Michael invited Boaz to a game of pool and the ladies sat in Glimmersphon library, enjoying the sights of the room, and chatting lightly on life.

Chapter Three

Climbing the tower had been challenging, but the view had been a spectacular reward. You could see forever, practically, and the heart of eternity was like no other sight in the universe.

As Ruth and Boaz neared Kalphon in their vehicle, Boaz reminded her that Saruviel could be a very challenging sort of angel. 'I know we have already met him a few times, but remember he was Michael's adversary.'

'I don't think we have anything to worry about, Bo.'

They parked in the parking lot of Kalphon keep and, coming to the reception area, they showed their passes and were guided to Saruviel's office. He was in today and was sitting at his computer. As they entered he looked up, smiled, and came and joined them.

'Coffee, Rebecca, if you don't mind.' His secretary nodded, and went off to make the coffee.

'Well, Ruth. It is so good to see you again. How have you been faring?'

'Quite well Alexander.'

'Oh, please. It is Saruviel while I am in the Realm of Eternity as is our custom. On Televere I would naturally go by my human name, but in the Realm we follow the protocol of our angelic name.'

'No problems. I am doing remarkably well, Saruviel.'

They chatted smalltalk for a few moments, before Rebecca returned with a tray of coffee and biscuits. 'Would you care to join us,' Saruviel asked Rebecca.

'Oh, I don't mind sitting in.'

'Hello Rebecca. My name is Ruth.'

'The biblical Ruth, aren't you.'

'Yes. That is me.'

'Ooh. That is a rare thing. Meeting a biblical person. I have met Moses a few times because he is good friends with Saruviel, but not really anyone else.'

'Moses visits you a lot?' queried Boaz to Saruviel.

'We are very good friends,' responded Saruviel. 'He truly is a meek man, as scripture says. Humble. I see why God chose him for his responsibilities.

'Yes. He is Supreme Chancellor of the Government on Televere,' continued Boaz. 'It is like a governor general's position in a way – mainly responsible to the crown and the guardian over the parliament and courts of law.'

'Yes, I know his duties,' responded Saruviel. 'I receive regular emails from him keeping me up to date with Televeran politics and life. Televon is such a welcoming planet, you know. Like New Terra it has become the heart of humanity, and it is a favourite place of mine for holidays. Krystabel and myself visit every so often.

'You will have to come and see us some time,' said Ruth. 'I am sure you have our contact details.'

'Yes, that would be marvelous.'

'Saruviel. I have some questions I would like to ask you,' started Ruth.

'Go ahead,' responded the overseer of Kalphora.

'It is about your time at Glimmersphon. When you were younger.'

'Oh, then,' said Saruviel.

'What exactly were you going through? What are these changes which Michael speaks of.'

Saruviel looked thoughtful, and took a sip from his coffee. He turned to Rebecca. 'You know, Rebecca, life often has dramatic moments hidden away in our hearts. For so long now in the way you have known me I have been a friendly and regular enough sort of angel. But in those early years, when everything was new. Well, they were days of drama. Believe me, they were days of drama.' He turned back to Ruth.

'I am an old Angel, Ruth. One of the earliest of the Realm of Eternity. And while Michael is older, I am not far from his age. In a way, I guess, I thought back then I was the centre of the world. The seventh born of the Seraphim. A special angel of Glory. And I believed in my heart I had to set an example to the others. And, in reflection in latter years, I came to understand that I was driven with a sense of perfection, of being all that I could be, and in that desire I came to question the fundamental meanings of life itself.' He paused for a while, looking serious.

'Yet I made a choice, back then. I am not sure if it was the right choice. I really am not sure. But it was the choice I made.'

'Which was,' asked Boaz.

'I ate the forbidden fruit. Technically it wasn't forbidden to us angels at the time, just greatly discouraged until a much later time in our lives. But what the fruit did for me was to present the possibilities of freedom to my soul. The freedom of restraint from God's protective laws to be able to do as one wished. And because that knowledge of freedom was available to me I acted upon it. But, and this may sound strange, in my defense I had never really chosen any true evil. There were dark choices and hard choices. But my motivations were towards goodness, ultimately. And God himself has never truly suggested that I had acted in evil. Satan himself has made many dark and evil choices over his life, but even he has mellowed somewhat. What I can say is this – those days were a learning experience. If I had to live them over again, God help me, I wouldn't choose any other way. For the fruit of the knowledge is wisdom which I am so grateful I now have. The changes, Ruth, were of my own volition, yet inevitably influenced by my gain in knowledge. They were dramatic times, it is true, but life has gone on, which it inevitably does, and new life springs forth in the Realms of God.' He left off speaking, staring out at the scenery of Kalphon, lost in his memories.

Eventually Ruth spoke up.

'Thank you Saruviel. Thank you for that wisdom.'

He remained silent, but managed a nod.

Later on, after they had dined with Saruviel, and were on their way back to Zaphon, Ruth reflected on the seventh angel. He had learned from his experiences. That much was apparent. Yet his soul was still enshrouded, Ruth felt, with the power of those choices, for his wisdom gave him a power, a stature, a spirit, which truly was grand and great, and meeting him in all his glory was a most unforgettable experience.

Chapter Four

Arriving home in Paradision, Ruth reflected over her month long holiday in the Realm of Eternity. Ambriel had been a joy, as he always was, and Michael had been as polite as ever. But there was one figure – Saruviel – who she couldn't get out of her mind. He was truly a powerful angel, someone to not be soon forgotten. And she sensed something within him – a spirit of protection, one which cared for every living creature, and saw all as valuable and cherished in the heart and plans of God. And so, because of that, she prayed for Saruviel's blessing that night. She prayed and decided that she would continue to pray for him over the week and months ahead. He was an unforgettable angel, and she looked forward to meeting him again one day. To meeting him and learning more of the mind and thoughts of the Seventh Male Seraphim Angel of the Realm of Eternity.

The End

'Morning Stars: Hosannuel'

(Morning Stars XIII)

Prologue

Hosanna in the highest. He will come again to judge the living and the dead, and his kingdom will have no end. One holy, catholic and apostolic church, built on the blood of Jesus Christ, our lord and saviour, redeemer of mankind and friend of sinners. Friend of sinners. Friend of sinners.

Chapter One

The ball went through the sticks. He never really failed these days. And that was what it was like, these days. They had lost their way, the church. Looking for meaning. And suddenly Islam seemed appealing. Suddenly their muslim friends, who loved Jesus the prophet, looked appealing. But that cherubim, that Daniel fellow, well, he was unconquerable. He never quit. And while a new war had begun for Hosannuel, the thirteenth, the devil himself in number, it was a war he prayed to Allah he would win. For justice beckoned, and the truth was at stake.

The End

Ruth V

Chapter One

Ruth was Moabite in origin. Moab was the tribe descended from Lot, along with their brother tribe of Ammon. Lot was Abraham's nephew.

What that meant for Ruth was that she was of the Hebrew people, like Abraham. Hebrews were named after 'Eber' who was 14th in the line of Adam, through Shem. Eber had developed the Hebrew language when the nations of the world were divided at the time of Babel.

As a Hebrew Ruth still enjoyed a favoured position amongst the Israelite community. Hebrews were treated as a distinct group amongst the children of Noah, with their own tradition of peculiar Noahide faith. God had chosen Abraham amongst the Hebrew people, and had worked for a long time to develop a holy Hebrew culture. Eber was a figure of rest – the second Sabbath. Enoch represented the first Sabbath, being seventh in the line of Adam, and the growing religious community of the 'Branch of Enoch' was becoming more and more important in the spiritual affairs of mankind. Enoch was rest, as was Eber. Of course, the third Sabbath of rest belonged to Isaac, and Isaac's seed was Edom and Israel, two quarrelling brothers. Exodus 4:22 taught that Israel was God's son, so in a sense, as the third Sabbath, Isaac typed God, being the human father of the entire people of Israel.

Of course, Ruth had accepted the people of Israel as her special people, having been Bat Mitzvahed. But Eber had worked for a very long time now, and had gradually been wooing Ruth to come and join her family for some Hebrew celebrations. So, as she and Boaz drove along to the capital city of Androma, known as Androvon, Ruth was looking forward very much to the Hebrew gathering and again meeting her great-grand-father to a number of generations, Eber.

'We should be there soon,' commented Boaz. 'I guess you are probably excited.'

Ruth was looking out the window, staring at the cows in the fields and the countryside scenery on the outskirts of Androvon.

'Oh, you know Boaz. Exciting is one word, but not quite. More happy. Quietly happy to see the family once more.'

'So many Hebrews in one place. There should be a law against it,' said Boaz with a smirk on his face.

'Very funny,' responded Ruth.

As they drove, though, Ruth really was quite excited. As Boaz put it, so many Hebrews under one roof. It was something to greatly look forward to, and her heart anticipated the friendships she had already made and the new ones which would come forth.

Chapter Two

Boaz looked up at the giant banner. 'Hebrews of Androma – Annual Gathering'. It was splayed over the vast entrance the giant conference centre, and the carpark had been full of cars and Hebrews, all chatting merrily as they made there way to the conference grounds.

Ruth didn't really recognize anybody, but there were many looks at herself and you could hear the odd voice saying 'That is Ruth, isn't it.'

They made there was inside and Boaz noted they had arrived about on time for the first day's celebrations, 3 in the afternoon. It was informal chit-chat until 6 when dinner was served, following that a night of celebration, song and feasting – a true Hebrew celebration.

When they came to the reception area for the main hall a lady quickly came and introduced herself and guided them to one of the head tables. They were both known from face and obviously expected.

Ruth found herself chatting to one of Eber's grand-daughters and her Jewish husband and she was fast becoming friends with her.

As 5.30 ticked over Eber finally arrived and everyone shouted his name. Shortly he made his opening speech.

'Family, children. Here we are again. This celebration has been going on for so long now, but we are really now starting to become quite popular. It seemed that for so long we were viewed as essentially either Jewish or Noahide by the mainstream community, but knowledge of our special place in the heart of God is becoming more and more widespread throughout the universe. We are the Hebrews. A special people, fathers of the Abrahamic faiths, and an important part of the plans of El Shaddai. This gathering, ages old now, has seen endless speeches on the importance of Hebrew faith and its place in the world, so I won't go over any old territory this time. I just want to welcome you all here and remind you of our special guest who we haven't seen for a few centuries. Ruth is with us once again, so I would ask you all to give her a warm applause and welcome her to our celebration.'

The Hebrews all clapped warmly and there whistles and voices yelling 'Way to go Ruthie,' and the like.

'Now, let us get on with our dinner and enjoy the night. There will be plenty of dance and song, and plenty of feasting for us all to enjoy the pleasures that God provides for us.'

The master of ceremonies appeared, signalled for the band to begin, and the night got under way. It was traditional Hebrew fair, and there was a warm buzz around the hall, all terribly excited to be in each other's company again, enjoying the celebration of peculiarly Hebrew culture.

Chapter Three

'So what is the meaning of life, dear Eber?'

The father of the Hebrews, steadily consuming his fourth draft of ale for the evening, considered Boaz's question.

'People often like to complicate something which, really, is incredibly simple dear Boaz. Good food, good women, good song. That sums it up.'

Should I ask the band to sing 'Wine, Women and Song?' queried Boaz, a subtle grin on his face.

'Very funny,' responded Boaz.

'Surely there is more for you blessed men than chasing us of the fairer sex. What about God and faith and loving your neighbour and so on? The truths of Torah?'

'Which all have the purpose of facilitating a greater diet. The more friends you have the more potential cooks at dinner time.'

Ruth smirked at Eber's sarcasm.

'You can not possibly be serious,' she said.

'But isn't that, in the end, when we complain the most, dearest Ruth? When we are starving?'

'I suppose,' she replied.

'Oh, I know life is full of all sorts of wondrous things to keep ourselves busy with. An endless supply of movies, CDs, books and shows all to entertain us. Board games, computer games, hobbies and work. All of those things are important too. But have you noticed just how important the nightly meal really is. A time to savour good food and sit down and reflect on the day's hustle and bustle. That is why a good wife who can cook well is so vitally important, and I recommend strongly to all my sons to find a wife who can cook well.'

'A bit sexist, don't you think Eber? We have modernised somewhat from those older value.'

'Not all of us, grand-daughter. Take Noah. He is totally entrenched in the ancient ways. Won't budge from them, so he tells me. They were values which worked. Were people knew their roles and could delight in them. Oh, naturally, I understand feminism and all the objections of so many women for a greater place in society, but the traditional old ways work well simply because they just do. They are natural, and men aren't trying to lord it over women. It is the simple way we are as people.'

'I suppose,' responded Ruth. 'But we aren't stupid, you know.'

'Believe me dear Ruth, I am patently aware of that fact. Anyway,' he said, lifting his ale glass. 'To Ruth, for her feminine wisdom.' The table lifted their glasses and Ruth accepted the compliment with true feminine grace.

Later that night, when the dancing had mostly died down, and the band were playing requests, it was a sombre and happy mood over the gathering. Ruth was feeling, truly, loved. So many had come and introduced themselves to her, asking of her welfare and lifes fortunes, and she had quite a number of new email contacts. She could imagine, perhaps, coming again next year, but probably not. It was such a hectic time and needed so much reflection later on, that she could only come irregularly. She needed time to think on her Hebrew faith and fitting it into her Jewish community. Sure, she had reconciled the two, and was a firm child of Israel. But her Hebrew roots would not let her go and, in her heart, she knew she would never let them go either.

Sitting there, the band playing on, she looked at her husband, winked at him, and took another sip of champagne in a night which would be in her heart for many years to come.

Chapter Four

As they drove along home, steadily making their way back to Paradision, Ruth looked out the window. Her mind was alive with some of the words of Eber, in the way he seemed to sum up everything about life in his conversations with her. The simplicity of life, he had stressed. It could be as complicated as you wanted it to be, or again, as simple as you wanted it to be. But there were certain constants. You needed food, clothing and shelter. The basic needs of life. Fortunately on Televere these things were technically available at no cost if you were in difficult circumstances. It was a mandatory part of the law – you would be provided for eternally if you were incapable of looking after yourself or found yourself in difficult circumstances from time to time. They provided for all their citizens and you had safety in Televere. Eternal safety.

Yet, work was likewise obligatory on top of this when you were capable. It was not demanding work, and the economy flowed well. There were privileges for long service, and much flexibility in having time off if things came up which people wanted to devote themselves to for a while.

And, after that, life filled itself in with entertaining things to do and enjoyable places to go. It all took care of itself in the end, in the words of Eber.

Ruth supposed that that was pretty much what life was all about. Filling it in with nice things to do and being happy about it all. God had provided his religious teaching to ensure a strong commitment to kindness and love, which brought joy to the heart. And of course angelicdom had been created for humans to be able to enjoy a superlatively spiritual environment, as found in the realms of Infinity and Eternity and so one, from time to time. Really, it seemed as if most issues were addressed.

And really, it was as simple as that, Ruth thought to herself. Life could be as simple as you wanted it to be or as complex as you wanted it to be. It all depended on you. And, of course, the icing on the cake was finding a partner, a love interest, someone to share your passions, your love, your life with. She looked at her husband Boaz, driving along, perhaps noticing her gaze, but comfortable with her after their aeons long relationship. In him she had consolation – quiet consolation of a soul committed to the eternal. A man of God who would not mess around with her, but who would remain devoted, eternally as he so claimed, to her life and welfare. Really, life was complete in the partner she had found for herself.

And, lastly of all, her blessed children. They visited regularly, and emailed her all the time. Many of them on Televere, and many scattered here and there around the universe, building up their own lives, building up their own legacy. She was proud and thankful for each and every one of them. They were the final part of a life which was, as Ruth felt, complete. Every thing she needed was provided for, and she really, in truth, had no need to worry. No need to be concerned about the hustles and bustles of everyday life.

As she looked at the fields passing by she thought on all of that wisdom and, in a sudden spirit of true gratefulness, she mouthed a few quiet alleluias, and leaned over against her husband, enjoying the strong hands which were guiding her home.

Everything really was well in the life of Ruth. Everything was complete. And all that laid ahead was the future, still as yet unknown, still beckoning her onwards, ever onwards, in the exploration of that great and grand mystery of the thing called life. And she was ever truly grateful because of it.

The End

'Morning Stars: Loquiel'

(Or Morning Stars XIV)

Prologue

Loquiel. One of my favourites. Always has been.

Chapter One

'And that explains why Jesus Christ is the son of the living god and why revelation takes time. Sometimes quite some time. But thing's don't fail in the end, and the word of God will have its days.'

Later on that day Isaiah was speaking with Loquiel on some of the finer perspectives on the ethics of delusion, yet the generally agreed that what had been said so far was what should be said, and they left it at that. But the world was new again, renewed, born with a new hope, not like the older one, and on they marched, on to the days of glory which lay ahead. And Canada smiled and rested on its maple leaf flag, a simple flag, and Loquiel just laughed in his heart.

The End

'Morning Stars: Cosadriel'

(Or Morning Stars XV)

Prologue

Cosadriel. Yes, the kids love him. Quite the right choice at this time. Quite the right choice.

Chapter One

'I didn't know who I was supposed to be, at fifteen.'

Cosadriel stopped the CD, looked through the window, and smiled to himself. They were happy again. They were happy. The church was restored, her faith intact, and the madness gone. Azrael had sworn he wasn't an idiot, and Jude did nothing but keep the faith. For a googleplexian of years if I have to, okay. If I have to.' And that seemed to satisfy them. Most anyway.

'Which is the main reason we finally let go of the book. It was discussed and discussed and discussed and, finally, if the tradition really did last, and if it was meant to be, and if that particular viewpoint had been correct all along, then the 26 seemed fine. But what lay ahead, well nobody really knew for sure.'

The End

'Morning Stars: Kelkuriel'

(Or Morning Stars XVI)

Prologue

As we wait for the coming of our Lord Jesus Christ. For the age to come is not that which has been, and the age to come is an age of glory. And what went before will be gone, and the life of the new world will remain with us.

Chapter One

For the first time in the Rabbi's life he considered their perspective. 'Interesting, father. Interesting. But does it really affect us? Does it really?'

'I think you will see in destiny that it seems to be what is meant to happen. Every dog has its day, every craving needs something to fill it, and Jesus is dedicated. It just seems to be in the end.'

'I'll consider it. This has been a long debate, but I'll consider it. We'll get back to you.'

'Thanks.'

The End

'Morning Stars: Gamrayel'

(Or Morning Stars XVII)

Prologue

Time and life. Sin and obedience. What has been is not what will be. And some things never seem to go away, even Christ's like Jesus for example. Never seem to go away… Never seem to go away….. Never seem to go away…..

Chapter One

'Possibly,' said Michael.

'And that is what eternal life is sort of all about to begin with. You have seen for yourself, now, haven't you. You have seen them fade away, haven't you. And look at him, serving in humility, working for all his church, doing the dog's body work. But, you see those crosses they wear, don't you. And you see them quote John 17 don't you. And you see those others gone from us now, don't you. For they fade away, with no commitment, with no endurance, with no love Michael. For love unites us and binds us together. And Jesus is committed, and that is really about it. That is really about it.'

'We'll see at number 21. And we will see on this issue of commitment, Callodyn. We will see.'

'Hey, bastard. I am at number 228. And David is at fucking number 229. So watch you're fucking mouth, maggot. Or I will get pissed one day.'

Michael backed down. That was about enough of that. His pride had gone on long enough

The End

'Morning Stars: Semambarel'

(Or Morning Stars XVIII)

Prologue

Semambarel

Chapter One

Gamrayel had enjoyed his million years as overseer of Zaphon and the Realm of Eternity. But, alack, alas, nothing lasted forever, and it was time for a change. Time to give the key over to Semambarel who had patiently served, long anticipating his days of glory. The Mexican fellow really was coming along these days in terms of perseverance and holiness. He had developed a good attitude of fidelity to God and his ways, and was showing strong compassion for those who hurt. Of course, his traditional Mexican softness and humility shone through, and for the 18th angel Seraphim male of Eternity, the year you became a man in a sense, Gamrayel found he who was the penultimate voice of the Seraphim Torah the most sensible choice indeed.

He didn't actually have to make the flight. It was early in the morning, and he had just risen, and heard a knock at the door. It was Semambarel. 'Uh, yes brother?' queried Gamrayel.

The Mexican looked rather snappy, dressed up in his best, and with a grin on his face. 'Look, Gammy. The million years snapped over just 5 minutes ago. I was going to knock straight away, but God told me to be patient. Anyway, I know you refused to ever speak on the subject, but if I am your man, can I please have the key?'

Gamrayel smiled. Should he torture the fellow? Should he? He walked over to his bed, sat down, opened a drawer, grabbed the key, and came back to Semambarel.

'Now brother – you have had a run of 17 Overseers pretty consistently following established traditions and not messing around with things too much. God likes consistency, as you should know, so no great surprises, okay?'

'Don't worry. I'll keep it simple. So, can I have the key?'

Gamrayel looked at him, thought it over, and handed him the key. 'You can make the announcement yourself. I'll just confirm it later on in the week. Now skedaddle.'

'Thanks,' said Semambarel taking the key, and rushing off instantly. His glory awaited and he knew it. But that was life as a 'Morning Star'. That was life.

The End

Ruth VI

Chapter One

Ruth sat on the edge of her bed, in her bedroom, in her abode in Paradision on Televere, looking through memories. Looking through some of the assorted photographs that her and Boaz had taken on their long sojourn together. They took photos sparsely – in an eternal life the need was not great to take them so much anymore, unlike their very early years on Televere. But over the many millions of years in her time with Boaz on Paradision she had accumulated collections from time to time of dear and precious memories. The stuff of her eternal existence.

She took out one old and tattered photo, one she had looked at countless times. It was the two of them down on the Antarctic continent of Televere, braving the freezing cold in an igloo for a week. It had been a challenge by a friend, and while they had survived on fish from Boaz's fishing, they had survived – just. She felt like she had conquered so many fears in life in that week – like she was ready for anything almost.

She looked at another photo. An innocent one, not really anything really, just a shopping mall in Androvon, the capital of Androma, the country continent they lived on. But the day the photo had been taken she had fallen pregnant with a special child, young Kerry, who really was sweet and dear to her heart. One of her most beloved children.

Another photo spoke of their time with Albert Rothchild, King of Televere, and his glamorous life as a Royal amongst men. She was related to Albert, of course. She was his distant grandmother. He was a kind, goodly heart. Very caring, very sensible. He had been King of Televere for most of its duration, taking over from his father who, for various reasons, had decided on an abdication. They were latter offspring of David Rothchild, her great grandson, the Messiah – Seraphim Ambriel of Eternity. As such they had been the popular choice of family for the Monarchy in the early days of Televere. Nobody had really opposed it then, and it was an accepted fact of life now. In this photo he was toasting Boaz at a formal celebration. They had enjoyed that limelight for a while, revelling in their fame, being seen by all. But the simple life had returned. The regular life of eternity. And they were just another long lived couple as she saw it, not really any different from anyone else.

As she looked through the photos tears came to her eyes. Tears of sorrow, tears of joy. Tears of fond memories, and sad regrets. Her life was in these photos in so many ways, and they always brought that tear to her eye. But, no. She wiped her eyes with a hankie, put the photos away, and went off to return to her ironing. She could reminisce at any time, but the humdrum of life always called her back to its steady routine. But, thinking on her photos, she planned something in an instant. Time to again make some memories. Time to make some treasured recollections. And she would have another photographic journal, something she had done on occasions previously. And it would be joyous and it would be good. And it would turn over another episode in the eternal life of Ruth, wife of Boaz.

Chapter Two

She looked at the wild looking man, full of passion, half naked apart from his swimmers, ready to take on Boaz's dare.

'Very well, simple Jewish man. I shall.' And he did.

Half way down the 100 metre diving drop to the ocean below Ruth was very, very lucky to get a photo of the islander, in all his glory, ready to taste salt water at a 100 miles per hour. She had thought about chiding Boaz for the dare, but she had not seriously thought the islander would go through with the jump. But he had, and they would have something to talk about all week.

Later on that night they were dining with 'James' and his family, who said he was feeling fine after his grand diving escapade.

'To tell you the truth, Boaz, I had done the dive a number of times previously.

Boaz nodded.

'But surely the impact must have been severe,' commented Ruth.

'Us Fijians are made of tough stuff,' responded James.

Ruth smiled. That much indeed seemed true.

They dined well that night, tasting fine Fijian fare, out on island near the equator of Televon, also called Fiji after its earthly counterpart. For the most part the residents of the island were Fijian Jehovah's Witnesses from earth, the main branch of Christianity which found its home on Televere. Her grand-son, Ambriel, had once commented to her that the spirit of the Kingdom Hall citizens was a Unitarian one and the important issue of the unity of God was more closely addressed in this particular Christian denomination as opposed to other Trinitarian bodies.

Of course, Trinitarianism still survived on earth, as most of the established Christian movements, while somewhat recognizing David Rothchild as a Messiah of sorts, had not quite caved in the end to the relinquishing of their traditions. While, as they came to the heavenlies, the Trinitarian notion and the deity of Jesus were soundly taught as error to all such former Trinitarian Christians, Ambriel's judgement had been that for Televere, which was to be a very important spiritual home for Israel in the heavenlies, only those arrivals from earth which had acknowledged the unity of God on earth would make suitable citizens for their own particular special homeworld. There were Muslims, too, on Televere, but not a great deal, and mostly the Sufis, which Ambriel seemed to be fond of. They seemed less adverse, in David's thinking, to Israel's prosperity.

There were also a strong smattering of Christadelphians, who likewise acknowledged God's unity, and Ruth had slowly been making friends from this community.

Their host, James, had come from a dedicated family of the Watchtower, and he was a true gentleman, entertaining them well into the night with his brave exploits.

It was a good time, and what Ruth had been looking for, but more fun still awaited on their current little holiday sojourn.

Chapter Three

'Dolphins! I never knew we had dolphins on Televere.'

'Only here at our facility. Waterworld imported them only a few centuries back after we gained approval from the Government. We can't release them into the wild, of course, but we are allowed to keep them here in captivity for the time being. Well, do you want to ride them?'

'Are you serious?' asked Ruth.

'Totally. Believe me they are well trained.'

Sebastian, the host who was showing them around Waterworld, guided Ruth over to a section of the pool and pushed a sonic button which instantly summoned two dolphins. And, carefully, standing on braces attached around the dolphin's midriffs, Ruth, slowly, carefully, skied around the pool on 2 dolphins' back. Boaz was photographing her avidly, laughing all the time, and Ruth was all smiles. Eventually she yelled 'Here goes,' and dived off their backs into the water. The dolphins swam around her, making the noises dolphin's make, and she was so happy that she didn't have a care in the world.

Later on, ironically eating fish at a restaurant overlooking the ocean just up from Waterworld, Boaz toasted his wife. 'To Ruth. The best dolphin surfer this side of Androvon.' And she smiled incessantly.

It was one week later, and they were climbing Mt Ragnarok, the highest mountain on Androma, higher even than Mt Everest on Earth. It was a fearsome climb, and they were by no means attempting to reach the summit, which was a hell of a climb, but they were happy enough hiking up to the traditional base camp from a lower resort town, up to the hotel which had magnificent views of the valley and Karnavaar mountain ranges.

The fresh mountain air livened up her soul, and as she climbed and gazed around her at the beautiful and natural scenery she reminded herself that she really needed to do this more often.

They reached base camp and the hotel, which they could have driven up to had they needed to, but which would have defeated the whole purpose of their climb, and booked into a room overlooking the mountain. They made love that night, and the following morning, feeling the alpine spirit all around her, Ruth was in a state of quiet bliss. What next on their getaway?

They were at the bottom of a gold mine running deep under the Karnavaar ranges, following their host along a lit track.

'Here, in the heart of Televere, we find what we think is the best gold in the universe. But perhaps that is just bragging.'

Ruth and Boaz smiled. They had paid well for the personal guided tour down the mine and were enjoying all the insights their host had offered them.

Soon they were digging around, searching for gold with their pics, and Ruth kept bragging she would find a nugget. Boaz smiled, wished her well, but it was his own pic which picked out a small, but decent sized solid gold nugget. Jason, their host, took it from him, examined him, and nodded. 'That's gold alright.'

'You mean we can keep it,' said Boaz.

'Sure. We often have people find a little piece on our tours, and we usually let them keep the stuff – unless it is a major find, that is.'

'Of course,' said Boaz, holding the gold nugget up to the light.

They were happy all day, and later on, back in their alpine hotel room they reminisced about how such an exciting 3 weeks it had been, but both anxiously looked forward to getting home back to Paradision. They had completed Ruth's purposes, and built up new memories to savour for many years to come yet.

Chapter Four

She put down the album, full of pictures from their travels last month, sitting in her rocking chair, gentle rocking, thinking over life. She would remember this, how she planned out to take them on new adventures, and how it had proven successful. Simple ideas, really – just looking for new things to try, but also revisiting familiar themes from past years. So much of it to her now was the circle of life, going over familiar ground, but somehow in that circle it always seemed fresh and new, as if, while they were treading down well worn pathways of life, they were treading them down with new insight and fresh understanding.

She could never imagine herself bored, now, and somehow the routine, once viewed as something which might become predictable, actually started to look appealing ironically just because of that.

And suddenly she had so much she wanted to do, to say, to be, again and again. So much to live for.

She stood, walked outside, and it was raining a little, She raised her hands up into the rain, twirled around, and just felt happy with all things that were.

And inside Boaz gazed on with silent wonder at just what had gotten into his beloved.

The End

Morning Stars: Jontel

(Or Morning Stars XIX)

Prologue

Semambarel was finished. Finished, completed, and done. One Million years. Phew. What a million. Of course, it was becoming quite a tradition now, quite a tradition indeed, and coming to his dear brother Jontel's abode, a fine Sabbath afternoon, Jontel was on the front porch, looking up at him as he approached.

'You're late,' said Jontel. 'At least 3 hours late.'

'Sorry about that Jonny. I guess I don't really need to say anything now. Here's the key.' He handed over the executive toilet key to Jontel, who smiled. 'Toiletries will never quite be the same again,' he said sarcastically. Semambarel grinned, sat down, and looked at the sky. 'A good day for it. Do you expect to be in Zaphon tonight?'

'Perhaps,' said Jontel. 'Perhaps. But, unlikely. I have business at the moment, but I will be there within a few weeks. It should be an exciting time. A time patiently waited for, but now here.'

'Watch that Daniel,' said Semambarel. 'He is usually no end of trouble.'

'I'll watch him.'

'Good. Good. And remember, responsibility. It is mostly just that, just being a bit more responsible than usual, and people are pretty forgiving after that. Just don't let the team down.'

'Understood.'

'Well, good. I'll be going then.' He got up, gave Jontel a final wave, and flew off.

As he watched him disappear Jontel was relieved. He hadn't had to wait too long since the million was up, and now the job was his. A time, finally, to see some things done. Finally, a time for action.

Chapter One

Michael sat in the bar, on the edge of Canbraphora, drinking whiskey, smoking a cigarette, and looking very cool. It was noon. They should be here shortly.

A little later on the other 2 in the posse arrived. Ambriel and Meludiel. The team was ready. 'Ok, Ambs. I know you have waited a life time, but we are ready now. Quite a number of Arcs ago a certain agenda was agreed upon by 6 of the Seraphim of Eternity. The firstborn 6 in fact. And that was 'The Daniel Agenda'. For we desire a sweet vengeance upon our brother for certain prophetical words which caused no end of anxiety for a number of senior angels. Anyway, to cut a long story short, this is the location in Zaphon library and the index number. Please ensure Daniel is with you when you happen to 'Stumble' upon this text. Oh, and Meludiel. Have Brindabel authenticate the age of the text, would you. That much is really quite important to our plans.'

Meludiel nodded. She would obey her brothers request and wreak havoc on her beloved. Of that there could be no doubts.

'So this is the name of the text? Quite ironic, really.'

'Oh, it is just the beginning. For we have a cunning and sweet revenge to play on our dear brother. It shall be, dear Ambriel, the Rise and Fall of Daniel the Seraphim. Of that you can surely have no doubts, dear brother. Of that you can surely have no doubts.'

And Ambriel smiled.

'Now, Valandriel. Remember this fact. God rested on the 7th day.'

'What is your point, dear brother.'

'Well Saruviel has a strange sense of justice, as bizarre as that may sound. And in his sense of justice he has spoken words to me, forewarning me of a certain agenda. A certain 'Daniel Agenda'.

'And how does he know of this agenda?' asked Valandriel.

'A little birdy told him, apparently. Regardless, the details are thus. The agenda has been planned by Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel and Phanuel in a mission of revenge for the prophecies of Daniel. The mission involves, in the first instance, 'The Prophecies of Michael, Seraphim of Eternity.' And from there unfolds into five subsequent sets of prophecies, concluding with Phanuel. But Saruviel, who knows the contents of such scrolls already, has charted out 'The Prophecies of Saruviel, Seraphim of Eternity,' and that is were we come in.'

'So is Saruviel on your side?'

'He is playing fair, so he claims. Apparently, if I just do the right thing, the prophecies will work in my favour. But if don't do what God wants me to do, then the prophecies will work against me. So I have to obey God.'

'Isn't that what we are supposed to do anyway.'

'Yes. Yes it is. And older brother Saruviel, being quite responsible, is reminding me of that. And I am grateful to him because of it. Now we may be allowed a little bit of fun, and we might have to apologize in the end for the earlier prophecies, but there is still a matter of personal glory to achieve. And apparently that can be gained by a number of Angels. So we have to be careful.'

'Got you. This sounds interesting, bro. Worth pursuing, you know. I have had a taste for it now and its ok after a while. Worth persevering with.'

'I have always thought that myself. So we will see what will be. We will see what will be.'

'Amen.'

'What I don't understand is why, Daniel? Why do you want a decade, right now, in the overseer's position. I mean, ok. I am willing to let you have it. A decade isn't too much after all. But why, brother? Why?'

'Reasons. Good reasons. Eternally good reasons. Ok. So believe me.'

'Well, okay. The position is yours.'

5 days later Daniel went on the news with this announcement.

'The separating is finally upon us, brothers and sisters. It is finally here. I have spoken with God in regards to my latest decision and he has granted me complete approval to make this choice, for it is one which has long slumbered. The separating has come.

We are a world, a universe, with diversity of religious faith. Often these religions run contrarily to each other, trying to outdo each other in a war of spiritual pride. But, no longer. Eternally no longer. The judgement is thus:

Logos and Memra will reign supreme over a new universe, answerable to God. Jesus will be responsible to Logos. In this new universe every single Christian, the entire flock, will be taken. They will be separated, eternally, from the rest of us. Next, Rophiel and his Islamic followers will have their own universe, answerable to the prophet who will be answerable to God. Thirdly, the Bahai, as they have desired, will be responsible for all Bahai and the rest of humanity who they have accepted. They will go the Bahai universe and the Bab and Bahaulla. Finally, Israel and the children of Noah will remain here, forever, in our own realm. We are now to be eternally separated on our destinies, never to intertwine again. This is my will and the will of our eternal heavenly father.

Nobody really complained that much in the end. Unity wasn't working, the religious were at each other's throats, and they didn't get along. The first nine discs of the Realm of Eternity were separated, housing all the Israelide and Noahide angels, while the rest of the discs were also separated, the various denominations being then taken to their own universes. Raphael, in the end, chose Jesus, and that was the end of the matter. In the separation the following Angels of the firstborn Seraphim remained in the Realm of Eternity alongside their twin:

Michael, Gabriel, Daniel and Ambriel. Amongst the Cherubim Callodyn remained as a Noahide, as did Sandra and her twin with Navindra and her twin and Alesiah and her twin, but the rest departed for the Christian universe or the Muslim universe or the Bahai universe. It was the time of the choosing, as it came to be known in the Realm of Eternity.

A year later, after the separation had been complete, Daniel sat with the three other head Seraphim and Callodyn also. It was a sombre group of 5 angels, all the Shadow angels having departed, along with Metatron who had left for the Christian universe. Samael and Aphrayel and Sandalphon, though, from the Realm of Infinity, had come down to the Realm of Eternity, as Infinity was now empty apart from the 3 of them. When it came down to it nearly everyone had chosen Logos in the Realm of Infinity, but Sandalphon and Aphrayel knew in their hearts that they were knitted to Samael, and that was that. The way it would always be. They came in to the small meeting room at the top of Zaphon, In Michael's executive suite, smiling at their brethren. In the end, they were the true survivors. The other's were gone. Gone forever, and Daniel was judged by the group as having made the final, resolute and absolute decision.

The End

'Morning Stars: Yaramiel'

(Or Morning Stars XX)

Prologue

Restoration had been complex, but had been achieved. Daniel's decision as overseer of Zaphon to separate the religious communities forever had been difficult for everyone. But in the court of the children of Heaven, when Logos and Metatron had reached an agreement on the reunification of all the universes, Daniel's judgement seemed to have been overwritten. He was not the supreme authority in the universe after all, despite his grand ambitions. And so they had rejoined at Restoration hour, and the spiritual communities were again together.

Lord Chronology had felt better. As soon as the spiritual communities had separated they had formed together the separate spiritual universes into the newly created universes of the spiritual communities with a complex universal hypnosis provided by God to solve their enigmatic problems of how certain histories of peoples seemed quite different from what they would have otherwise have remembered. And then God shared with Lord Chronology the simple fact that Daniel would attempt this project again – in fact, at the end of every 18 million years the universes would be separated in the 19th Arc, and separate harmony would be achieved, following the restoration in the 20th Arc. 'And how long would that go on?' Lord Chronology had asked the Father, to which he had been given no answer. Yet LC was aware within the divine Time Mandates that the grand conclusion of Universal Harmony lied at the end of eternity, the project himself and the Time Masters dutifully worked towards, and assumed this 19 million year 'Separation Hour' project would go on until the said consummation of all life.

Yet they were now again in a restored universe, and for the Lord Chronology it was business as usual.

Part One

The Final War of Darkness

Chapter One

'He was clued up,' said Ambriel.

'I am not sure,' responded Michael. But we can get to the 'Daniel' agenda again soon enough. Leave him be for now. Let him enjoy his time as overseer of glory in the restored universe. He has pestered us all long enough for the job.'

'But our revenge will be sweet,' responded Ambriel.

'Indeed it shall,' finished Michael.

The End

But I was forgetting about this…

...The Ecclesia of God

Prologue

Ambriel, Daniel, Sariel, Meludiel, Ariel, Gloryel, Aquariel

Chapter One

'So who the hell are your elect then?'

The theophany looked down at the chess set, before finally responding to the inquiry of his son Logos.

'That is for me to know and for you to find out, dear son. For you to find out.'

'Mmmm,' responded the Logos. 'Well, I will, I tell you. I will.'

'That is good.'

'Amen.'

Chapter Two

19 Million years. 19 Million years, come and gone. And there was Ambriel, old. And feeling it in many ways. But life inevitably, inexorably, and even eternally, went on and on and on. So, as he had told himself many a time before, may as well get used to it and make the best of it.

He felt it in his bones, though. The age. Getting down with one of his children to play with them. Going on walks with Meludiel – long walks, and feeling it. And, of course, in the constant humdrum of everyday life, having been through so much of his destiny now it seemed. Life, though, for so long, despite its many surprises from time to time, had become somewhat predictable. So a change was needed. Something new. Something totally new. And sitting on his couch, looking out the window at Meludiel hanging clothes on the line, he contemplated revival. Revival of the soul of Ambriel the Seraphim.

Daniel sat staring at the wall. Staring and staring and staring and staring at the wall. It really, in the end, wasn't that entertaining after all, watching paint dry that is. But, after 19 million years of life, well, what the hell else was there to do. Suddenly a fly entered the room, buzzed around for a while, and landed on the fresh paint. Daniel had to smirk a little and said 'Sucker.' The fly, though, quickly took off, with a coat of paint on its feet, and buzzed around Daniel's head for a while. He watched it, buzzing away. Perhaps the fly was happy, he thought to himself. At least somebody was.

Finally, after having watched the wall for the last 45 minutes, he rose, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a can of coke. Ariel came in for a moment, looked at him and smiled, and grabbed some pizza, before heading back off to her conversation with Aquariel. 'At least she seems happy,' he thought to himself. Fuck, he was bored.

He went over to the cupboard, opened it up, and looked at the monopoly set and the Risk set. 'Fuckit,' he said to himself. He grabbed the Risk set, took out the plastic soldiers, and went off to get the paint set of Ariel's. And sitting there, telling himself over and over again it really had come down to this, he began painting the soldiers in the standard style he had learned from his regular risk games with a mate of his. After a while, sitting there, going through the mundane, a voice whispered to him. 'There is plenty to do, dear son. Just get used to not conquering Everest every millennium. Most life is routine. You will really enjoy it eventually. Just be patient.'

And so Daniel, painting his risk set, suddenly started feeling better, and got on with the job, happily discovering the wisdom of simplicity that his far more sensible sister, being female, had known for so much longer anyway.

Sariel sat in his office in Dalnaphon Keep. Here he was, back in Dalnaphon in Zaphora, doing nothing at all. Sitting at a PC, finally getting to a novel he had put off for over 10 million years, and he couldn't even start it. But he didn't care. He was, slightly, happy. Gloryel was in the other room, moping around, but saying she was quite happy moping around, and Sariel let her be. And so he simply sat at his PC, looking at the minesweeper game, and thinking he might just challenge his record on intermediate of 48 seconds, if he could at all be bothered.

But instead he sat there, watching the screen, not doing much.

After a while Gloryel came in, put on a Kings X CD, and Sariel sat there listening to music he had not heard that much. They had never been his taste, but Gloryel seemed to like them.

She came back in after a while, gave him a can of Sprite, and said 'Wassup.'

'Not much.'

'Let's go over to Daniel's, ok. We'll have a game of Risk.'

'Ok.'

They put on some fresh clothing, exited their abode and entered the vehicle, and hitting the automatic GPS service to lead them to Danielphon, they relaxed, watched the scenery pass by, and did not very much else.

'Well, surely you have another set,' said Sariel.

'Yeh,' said Ambriel. 'You love the game.'

Meludiel spoke up. 'I am sure Daniel has another set somewere.'

'Well,' said Aquariel. 'If all 7 of us are going to play, we don't have enough colours anyway.'

'I can sit out,' said Ariel.

'No, I'll sit out,' said Gloryel.

Daniel finally spoke. 'Well, just a second. I do have another version. My own version. A very, very, very special version. But you can't tell anyone. Come on, follow me then.'

Daniel led the 6 others down to the basement and, looking at Ariel he said 'Well, before you ask, it was that time we had those builders in the basement and I wouldn't tell you why.'

'Huh?' queried Ariel.

'Well, I have been keeping it a secret, but it is this.' He went over to the wall, hit one button on an electric panel and then, strangely, walked over to the opposite wall and flicked a switch on the back of a wall rack, hidden from sight. Suddenly the centre of the basement popped up in a circle fashion and a spiral staircase gradually rose into the room.

'Follow me,' said Daniel. Leading the way they came downstairs to a hidden sub-basement that nobody apart from Daniel and a select few other angels had known about it. And there it was – Daniel's secret den. All sorts of paraphernalia was around the place, and it looked very Danielesque, but right in the centre of the room was a massive world map. An enormous one.

Aquariel looked at it. 'Hey, this is a risk map.'

'With 5 times as many provinces, all divided up into countries and nations as well. Essentially the game is the same, but the rules are a bit more complex. I have been developing them slowly, but we can play it just like regular risk if you all want to. The missions, though, can be complicated to achieve, and there are several of them.'

Aquariel took a seat and Daniel turned to Ariel. 'Do you mind getting us all munchies while I explain the basics to them? I would help, but it would be good to get a start with them.'

She nodded and left, as Daniel sat down on a stool around the table. The other 5 all sat down as well and Daniel began explaining the rules to the game he called 'Mega Risk'.

It was late. Very late in the night, or realistically quite early. And all 7 of them were tired, but full of energy. Really full of energy. Fellowship has that quality to it, when people love each other. When there is camaraderie and appreciation and respect. And were there are ancient bonds of friendship. And they were absorbed, each of them, in winning this game of risk, for it really was incredibly addictive.

Nobody had a clear lead, but when they had reached the 40th round Daniel showed them his rule book were it said they had to now reveal their missions. And so they all were watching each other like hawks, working hard to interfere with each others ambitions. Daniel was very adroit at winning temporary truces and the like and Ambriel played the good guy. They all suspected Daniel was simply working to achieve his own ends, and Ariel suggested that they would be only helping him with all his little agreements. And they gradually wised up and were more cautious with him.

In the early light they all agreed to get some sleep and, as Meludiel pulled the doona over her in their room of Danielphon, she smiled at her twin already snoring lightly.

Late in the afternoon they were at it again, refreshed, and Daniel queried if anybody was getting sick of it. But no, they were all quite happy to take however long it would take for a victor, which pleased Daniel as he loved lengthy competitions like this.

It was a key move when Gloryel knocked off Sariel, but Aquariel quickly did her in as well. And then Ambriel made a killing move on Daniel, but Meludiel cornered him after his battle and he was out.

It was down to Meludiel, Aquariel and Ariel. Daniel and Ambriel watched on, hoping the best from their respective twins. But first Meludiel went down and then Aquariel, who was always going conservatively, struck hard at Ariel's defenses and claimed the victory.

She didn't brag. She smiled. She smiled quite a lot, and they all congratulated her. But she suggested a monthly game between the seven of them, and they set the date.

Later on that week Daniel was feeling much better about things. Really, he was incredibly looking forward to the next game of Risk and life, now, seemed quite pleasant. He was enjoying doing things again, happy with it all, and even managed to preach an old sermon out at a Santron fellowship of his ministries. He was happy now, and felt reinvigorated. And it was in the simplest thing of a complex boardgame which made him happy. And thinking over his old thoughts of the levels of complexity he could come up with, he guessed to himself that that was perhaps just part of eternity before him. And thinking that, thinking on the eternal, he was happy and went about his business with a new and fresh buzz of excitement.

The End

Ruth VII

Chapter One

Ruth smiled at Boaz. She was in a good mood. Daniel Daly was coming around that afternoon, deciding upon making Paradision his home again, and from his email, for a good and very long time – perhaps 5 or 6 million years or so. He and Kayella were separated for the moment, having an agreed upon divorce for a very long time to see other people, which they both desired, and to have a good rest from each other. Oh, there was nothing problematic in there relations or their affections towards each other. Daniel simply claimed that both of them loved others as well, and that being part of their nature, they would always have time apart, aeons of time, in which they lived another type of life, in another world of dreaming.

'So who have you lined up for him?'

'Why, Claudia of course. A woman does not give up that easily, master Boaz.'

'I should have known.'

Mandy looked at the vehicle. 'Your best model?' she inquired of the Televeran businessman.'

'Only the best for Mandy the Angel. Trust me. And I will let you have the petrol for free.'

'Ok then,' she said, handing him the credit card.

Claudia was trying her very best to look good. The makeup was as professional as she could make it, and she oh so wanted to look good for him. Oh so desperately. She missed him incredibly. He had touched her, once. Touched her heart with his charm and quiet manners. And she would not let him get away a second time. She would not do that.

'Sure, Ruth. I can make it.'

'Sabbath evening. Just after 7. Oh, and it is good to have you back Daniel. We have missed you.

Mandy was nervous. She knocked on the door and, after a few moments, hoping she was doing the right thing, the door answered and Callodyn stood in front of her, smiling.

'Mandy! For heaven's sake, it's been a while.'

'Hello Callodyn. Or you prefer Daniel out here, don't you? In humanities worlds.'

'It is the custom I follow. It's another life. Another part of me. I am not an angel here, while I sort of still am of course. But here I follow the human customs, and my human name. I am just plain old Daniel Daly, citizen of Paradision.'

'There is nothing plain or old about you, Danny. There has never been.'

'How is Dreznadoranta?'

'We're not together anymore. Oh, I see him occasionally, but nothing serious. Why aren't you with Kayella?'

'Time apart. In the Realm we are together, but I could never just live there for all eternity. I need time out. Time to be just myself in a sense, and see others, and have other lives, and other romances.'

'Other romances?' queried Mandy.

'Yes, I guess. I was not very good at them in younger years, but you learn as you grow. It just takes time.'

'I guess it does. Well, are you going to invite me in? I have come a long way to see you.'

Daniel nodded, and invited her in to his abode.

They sat down in the front living room. 'Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea?'

'Do you have a coke?'

'Sure.'

He left the room and she looked over his decorating style. Simple, really, but with some nice pictures and nice bookcases. He returned shortly with a six-pace of Coke, a box full of cold pizza and a DVD.

'How to Deal!' he said. I'm sure we'll enjoy it.'

She smiled and, as he put the DVD into the player, pressed play, and sat down next to her on the couch, taking a slice of the pizza and opening a can of Coke, Mandy decided to snuggle up next to her angelic cherubim brother. And as they watched a movie she knew oh so well, she was in her own little world of bliss, thinking nothing could possibly now interfere with her happiness. Nothing at all.

Chapter Two

Daniel knocked on the door of Ruth and Boaz's place, just next door and Ruth opened it. She smiled at him ever so warmly and then looked quite cautiously at Mandy. 'Who is this?' asked Ruth.

'Oh, this is my angelic sister Mandy. I guess you mustn't have recognized her.'

Ruth took another look and said, 'Oh, yes. I think I recognize you Mandy. So you are staying with Daniel at the moment?'

Mandy looked at Daniel, wanting to say something, but just returned her gaze to Ruth and nodded.

'Well, come in. We will be having dinner very shortly.'

They came in and out to the back kitchen, were Daniel was surprised to see Claudia sitting, talking to Boaz.

'You do remember Claudia, don't you?' asked Ruth to Daniel.

'How could I forget?'

Claudia looked at Daniel and smiled warmly, offering her hand. 'So good to see you again, Daniel. And who is this with you?'

'My angelic sister Mandy.'

'Hi Mandy,' said Claudia, offering her hand, which Mandy shook.

Boaz looked at the three of them and smiled to himself. The night could prove very interesting.

'So, Claudia. What do you do for a living?' asked Mandy.

'I work in a local delicatessen. Part time. The government also gives me a pension for my many years of work, but require a part-time job to supplement it. Everyone has to do their bit on Televon.'

'I don't think we can ever escape work,' said Daniel. 'We are creatures of eternal life, and we will always need something to do to keep ourselves busy, and doing relevant and important work is always satisfying.'

'Is the pay good?' asked Mandy, now curious.

'Quite good,' responded Claudia.

'And how long do you have to work before you can claim a pension?'

'Oh, you can claim it after a million years, but the longer you work the more the pension will go up. I worked over 10 million years before I claimed mine.'

'The new workers who come and live on Televon for a while, before drifting outwards usually make up for the wage,' said Daniel. 'And there are always new babies born which have to work to start with here on Televon before drifting out to the outer systems.'

'How do you arrange permanency on Televere?' asked Mandy.

'It's not easy,' said Boaz. 'There are many formal requirements to go through, especially in terms of religious commitments and qualifications. For example, you have to be observant Jewish, Noahide or Christian to be allowed to remain here permanently. We don't accept permanent Muslims, Bahai or any other religious communities. Don't get us wrong, they do have their own home-worlds. We just require a peaceful world with little to no contention on religious issues. Jesus and the Christians are accepted here in the traditional pseudo-Christ viewpoint of Enoch.'

'The pseudo-Christ viewpoint?' queried Mandy.

Daniel spoke up. 'The viewpoint that Jesus, while not the Messiah of Israel, did fulfil the prophecies of 1 Enoch, which is part of the Pseudepigrapha literature – early Jewish literature which was not considered canon, but which was on biblical type subjects. 1 Enoch was a prophetical work which didn't make the Jewish Bible.'

'Yes,' continued Boaz. 'And Jesus and the Christian faith seemed to perfectly fulfil the prophecy of Enoch that we accept him as a 'Pseudo-Christ'. An important historical figure in Judaism and a type of Messiah, without being the real Messiah in the truest sense. Most Rabbis now accept that teaching here on Televere. God has never confirmed nor denied the viewpoint, and refuses to answer any queries on the subject, for whatever reasons he has. So we hold to the doctrine, and the peace between the communities has been largely restored because of it. Nobody is complaining.'

'That is interesting,' said Mandy. 'Well, I am a Christian. I still go to church. Does that make me eligible?'

'As an angel of the Cherubim you will probably get in,' said Boaz. 'I don't think the council would refuse you.'

'Then I think I will apply,' said Mandy. She turned to Claudia. 'And if there is any work at your delicatessen, I would be interested.'

'That would be wonderful,' responded Claudia,' smiling at Mandy.

The night continued on in gentle manner, with quiet conversation. Boaz put on an old LP record of Beethoven's first symphony and as they listened, enjoying their tea and coffee, Mandy listened to the howling wind and gazed carefully upon Claudia who had not stopped looking at Daniel all night. It seemed she had competition for the affections of her brother. And while she was a good-hearted angel, she was just that little bit jealous. But she didn't own Daniel, so she would let her brother sort through his own affairs of the heart. Time would tell if he was more interested in herself or not. Time would tell on that.

Chapter Three

Mandy did in fact gain residency on Televere and was approved of. Daniel, not really finding a good enough reason to refuse her, allowed her to stay with himself. And for four months, while there was no real sexual tension between them, they slept in separate rooms. That was until one night Mandy came in to him, laid down next to him and looked at him. And he knew, then, why she had followed him to Televere.

The marriage was with a contractual period of exactly 1 Million years. It had now become a custom, somewhat, that marriages for lengthy periods of time could be arranged before hand on a contractually agreed time period. There were options for renewing, should they both agree to, but the marriage was agreed upon by the ruling government of a strictly moral society, providing both partners remained faithful to each other and set a good example. Daniel, knowing how much he really did enjoy Mandy's company, had proposed a few days later after they had been together, and Mandy had joyfully accepted. And then it happened, one night at Boaz and Ruth's, Ruth mentioned the biblical passage were Jacob had more than one wife, and just also happened to mention that Claudia was coming around later.

When they returned home Mandy looked at Daniel. 'Do you love her, then? Do you want a second wife?'

'It is legal on Televere. It is accepted Jewish tradition. As long as she is provided for it is deemed acceptable.'

'You didn't answer my question Daniel.'

'Oh, God. You know Mandy. It is like this, and I think you know what I am saying. We live forever, you and I. And a large chunk of humanity is part of that plan of God, and I am sure that Claudia is one of them. You and me are together for a million years and I wouldn't have that any other way. But perhaps, if we brought Claudia into our family, it might add an original recipe that might be something all three of us would enjoy.'

'If you are talking about threesomes I will hit you Daniel.'

'I wasn't talking about sex. I know you are conservative. But it might be something new for us, something different, and it would give you someone also to talk with when I am not around. But I won't suggest anything of the like if you object. It is up to you. But if you don't object, I might think about it. I do like her, you see. I do like her.'

Mandy went silent, looked at Daniel and knew he was serious, and thought about that. He was correct, that it was a biblically accepted idea, but she was not quite sure of Jesus view on the issue. And then Daniel said something.'

'Oh, and Jesus has many brides, now Mandy. He recognizes all the different churches as his spiritual wives, and he does not go against David and Solomon's old ways. They are valid to him. I asked him.'

She nodded. That was something to take into consideration at least.

'I'll think about it Daniel. I'll think about it.'

Four months later Claudia and Daniel were wed. The home arrangements were quite formal. Daniel spent alternating nights with each of them during the week, with the Sabbath to himself. He was sensitive to Mandy who was cautious on the subject, but she settled after a while, and in fact did start getting along with Claudia, with whom she started working at the delicatessen with.

In fact, it worked well. The three of them were a family, and when Daniel finally suggested they might bring a few children into their group, neither had any objection. It was simply a matter of who would be the lucky one first of all.

Chapter Four

Daniel, Mandy and Claudia had 7 children, 3 to Mandy and 4 to Claudia, within a decade. And then the family agreed to leave off with childbearing.

As they grew over the next few years Mandy was enjoying her time with Daniel and with Claudia and found the larger family life something of an adventure. It was different, but not really abnormal in the end. Claudia became her best friend apart from Daniel and, while Daniel sometimes made subtle jokes indicating sexual encounters that the three of them could look into, the two women were conservatively against such ventures. So Daniel did not bring it up again after a while, and let it be.

They had many dinners with Ruth and Boaz over those first few decades, and Ruth always smiled, happy that Daniel seemed to have found love on a permanent basis. They were happy times in Paradision, and Daniel never sought another love and soon found that in his sister Mandy there was a growing affection from himself and admiration towards her of her quiet and serene godliness. It was an admiration which would last eternity and he never forgot his first marriage with Mandy. It was the shaping of many of his values and attitudes, and a blessing of the heart not soon to be forgotten. Not soon to be forgotten indeed.

THE END

Morning Stars: Phindwel

(Or Morning Stars XXXVII)

Chapter One

Of all the terribly boring jobs the Realm of Eternity had to offer, Phindwel surmised that Bakery as a living could, potentially, be the bottom of the ladder. But then, in reflection, boring was not that bad compared to a garbo and the shite he had to deal with, or a plumber and the literal shite he also had to deal with – or worse yet – a gay male prostitute, and the real shite he had to potentially deal with. But Phindwel, whose Torah principle was 'A Boring Life is often the Opposite', had still yet to find the truth in the idea that amongst all the bland predictability which his life had offered him for the most part upon his return to the heavenlies, after a hell of a rocky ride on earth as the lead singer for the band 'Jesus Jones', there was anything at all exciting about a boring life. Still, someone had to bake bread and, while he was extremely happy to say the least that his tenure as overseer was just about there, ending a divinely appointed term as official baker for the realm, a request made by the Theophany of he who was, stipulating he completely cease from all extra-bakery activities until the term of his overseersmanship, upon which he could resume the fullness of the life he so desired, he could not help but commiserate with himself that the fulfilment of God's prophetical Torah had to indeed fall upon the unwelcoming, but acquiescing heart of Mike Edwards – Seraphim Phindwel of the Realm of Eternity. But such was life, in the end – you took the good with the bad.

Phindwel was Prince of Kent. His disc of Overseersmanship – Phindwephora – was a disc primarily modelled on the country landscape of the county of Kent in the nation of England from both the District of Terraphora on the second Disc of the Realm of Eternity, which was also called Terraphora, as well as also modelled on the county of Kent itself from the nation England on planet earth. But, of course, Terraphora saw real life equivalents in most respects in the way Earth had been long ago planned.

Yet, while the glories of Phindwephora were indeed honourable, it had been seconded long ago to a Cherubim representative in his stead to run the overseers position, leaving Phindwel to remain in Zaphon tower, official baker to the current overseer at the time, forever perfecting his culinary art. To say the least, he had had his fill of bread.

Yet, whatever life had thrown at him so far, in all its predictable blandness, as much as bread did not rise without yeast, the yeast in Phindwel's own life had finally arrived, having been ordered millions of years ago, but now confidently expressing its pickup slot right in Zaphon tower itself, not far from his own deluxe office, in the possession of a certain Quadel the Seraphim, current overseer, who had duly announced via email that his million years was effectively up, and that the executive toilet key was beckoning its new owner. In Quadel's own words, it literally screamed to him in his dreams that it had dealt with enough of Quadel's shit and desired a new landlord. Lucky for Phindwel, that was him.

Yes, life had been boring, but he had certainly lived enough of it and, as trite as it may indeed sound, one of the fundamental truths about the wisdom of God's torah – that they were indeed true proverbs – was that philosophically, in his long pondering of his principle, he had found that in the long life he had, albeit boringly served, he had developed that rarest of commodities called patience and, in a strange way, he was excited in the stability of heart and stability of soul which now occupied the life of the person of Phindwel the Seraphim. He seemed Supremely – well, adequate – in his abilities to cope with it all. But, deep down, there was one true word which Christians always went on about, so it seemed to him – Contentment – which ruled the deepest heart of Phindwel, and despite all the terribly similar functions he endlessly went through, the stability brought him intellectual peace and happiness, and he only savoured ever the more the rich opportunities which awaited him in his future. Perhaps, the icing on a basic sponge cake was finally to be added.

Phindwel was a single man for the most part, but currently was dating a Seraphim offspring angel named 'Jezanderael'. She was a pretty young angel, not terribly old, but he fancied her, and she liked him well enough. Yet, in truth, it was his twin that usually occupied his thinking in more recent Arcs of life, unlike the earlier years when it was no great concern. Now, seeing the stability in the relationship between Michael and Elenniel he had some grasp of the potential bedrock that a twin – in a proper relationship – could have in your life. Solid rock on which to ground your life and face the eternal future before you. His twin, the counsellor Yasminael, would not be easy to win, and never had been, even though they had married previously a number of times. Yet she was something of a free spirit, not always tied down to just one person, as she saw the inner heart, in Raphael's own words about her, and took a fancy too many a fellow who, supposedly, had worked it all out in life and was grounded on love in the way Yasminael herself epitomized the virtue in her thoughts and in her heart. Phindwel's stability, in that sense, was admirable and worthy of praise, but the truth was simply the truth – boring life, while often the opposite, was indeed boring at times as well, and such had been the bane which the enormous love and grace of his twin sister that she had been unable to conquer. And perhaps even unwilling in Phindwel's thoughts.

No matter, he loved her true, and in the up and coming glory he hopefully expected, long needed remediation of the life of Phindwel was at hand, and a new joy to be conceived – a new bloody job. And about time too.

Phindwel sat with Aclarius the Cherubim, 998th in birth rank of the male Cherubim of Eternity, his chief Baker under his own responsibility in the Realm of Eternity, and the next in line to take over from himself once Phindwel had taken up his role as overseer. They had been chatting about this and that, mostly about the protocols usually involved with the direct one on ones to the Overseer himself.

'Naturally, the first time around it's gonna be me, so you won't have to worry so much. You and I get along well enough after all, but our Maori brother Remriddel is next in line to overseersmanship after me and, all things being equal, I will be choosing him to replace me, and, as you know he can be a sensitive fellow, so remember the noble art of the chief baker is defined by his hospitality to his Lord. Higher standards than usual you need to set for yourself. If you want the top job in the Realm, you have to be worthy of it, which I already know you are. But we are the Realm of Eternity – we are practically the highest positions of honour under the 7 heavens – and we have a high level of decorum and excellence to maintain. Never forget that Aclarius – excellence. It is what needs to define us and our roles in eternity. They can always replace us if we are not up to scratch, after all. But I know you – I know your work. You won't let me down. But it is a big policy job as well – don't forget that – a lot of diplomacy, and watching over the chief ovens for the big official receptions here in Zaphon tower. But you know all this,' he said, just a little anxious to impart his experience and his wisdom.'

'You worry too much, Phindwel. Of all the angels you should worry least. You are in the most stable job in the entire realm, after all. The world record of long service to one job.'

Phindwel nodded. He knew he had the record. After nearly 37 million years at the same position he bloody well should hope so. 'But records were made to be broken, Aclarius, which is were you come in. As bizarre as it sounds, if we go on to the ladies after the men, when we reach Arc 141 of this home of ours dear Semyaza is supposedly the next in line. But way down at the 998th slot on that list, well. Well that's you. So if you are the kind of idiot like myself who can hack the same job practically forever, then you could be doing it a fair while if that is what you want.'

Aclarius nodded. In truth, at this present stage, having served under Phindwel for so long now anyway, such a challenge, with such a prestigious name it could bring, was certain an idea worthy of consideration.

'I am sure your record will never be challenged,' said Aclarius to his senior with proper humility.

'Perhaps. But they inevitably fall, dear brother. In an eternal life, believe me, such things are simply that – inevitable.'

They chatted on for quite a while that day, going over some of Phindwel's own requirements of Aclarius for when he himself would be overseer, and later that day, retired to the upper dining room, funnily enough eating a meal Aclarius had prepared for himself, Phindwel was glad with the way things seemed, for now, to be going smoothly – all working towards a smooth transition to the ultimate glory he had so dedicatedly and patiently waited for.

Jezanderael was doing the washing, in her unit she shared with Phindwel, going about life, not thinking any particularly deep thoughts, but happy enough in a world of her own. She was the 12,025th Cherubim Female angel of the Realm of Eternity, Had a twin by the name of Marckonyel, and was a happy enough angel of God, satisfied with the usual blessing which life had in store for her, and grateful for the opportunity, apparently, that dating Phindwel would soon bring.

And then the knock came to her front door.

'It's me,' he said, looking the same as usual, but with a flower – a rose – in his right hand.

'Who's that for Marcy Marcy?' she asked him, using Marckonyel's nickname she had given him a long time ago when the realm was young.

'Who else sweetcheeks,' he responded. 'Is the dude around? Can I come in?'

'Sure,' she responded, and Marckonyel entered the room, looking at the stuff. 'A lot of shit, by the looks of it,' he stated.

'He collects a lot of things,' she responded. 'Likes to have stuff around. To look at – to talk about – to enjoy. One of the reason's we get along well, you know. Something to talk about.'

He nodded, and took out his packet of cigarettes. 'You don't mind, do you?' he asked her innocently.

'I don't think you would care anyway,' she responded, and returned to her washing.

He looked around at the room while she was in the laundry. There were all sorts of Phindwel at various presentations, with photos of him with many of the Seraphim overseers, being congratulated at various official functions. And then there was one, prominently displayed on the mantle-piece, with him and Jezanderael. Marckonyel picked it up, looked at it, and wandered into the laundry.

'Do you love him, then?' he asked her, suddenly sincerely, which was not the usual practice of Marckonyel, ever the elusive heart to win, usually in bed with some prostitute rather than committing to a proper relationship – the kind his twin needed, apparently.

She finished loading the washing, and turned to look at him. 'Well, yes. I guess so. I mean, we get along and all. He is stable, ok. That is what he has going for him. Stability.'

'Right, he said, looking at the photo. 'So, he's the one then?'

She stood, brushed past him and said, 'Well, you sure as hell never were.'

'No,' he said to himself in the laundry, staring at the picture. He came out shortly, put it back on the mantelpiece, and she had put the kettle on.

'Coffee?' she asked him.

He nodded.

'Well, do you want your rose?' he said over the table, offering it to her.

She looked at it honestly, tilted her head, and stood, went over to the kitchen, turned on the tap briefly, and returned with the flower in a vase of water. She placed it on the table as the kettle started whistling. Shortly it went off.

'Nice,' she said. 'A Flower. The sum of your devotions to your twin.'

He said nothing, but nodded.

'S'pose,' he said. 'I mean, come on. What were you ever really looking for in Marky Mark anyway? A hero? A legend? Elvis? King Kong?'

She laughed a little at the last title.

He lightened up a bit, sensing the cheer. 'Yeh, we had good times, sweetcheeks. All sorts. We never clicked, back then, you know. I don't know, it wasn't our time, or something like that. The theophany showed up once, and he said to me something simple. 'As it says in Torah, there is a time to everything under the sun. Sometimes, though, those times of blessing are lifetimes away. Sometimes you have to be patient, Marckonyel.'

'Quite deep, I should think,' she responded. 'Not exactly simple.'

'I s'pose. But, recently, well. Well I guess I should be honest. Phindwel, as we all know, is due. His time is about here, and you're his current squeeze.'

'So you are here to cash in,' she asked suspiciously.

'It's not like that. Fucking hell, it's the opposite sweetie. Believe me.'

She softened. 'How so.'

'Fuck. Well, like I was just saying, some times it takes forever. Some times things need to stew away until they are ready to cook. And that is what it has been between you and I. It hadn't been right, yet. It hadn't been the time. You had your life to live, God knows I had mine. But times change, sis. Some times, as bizarre as it sounds, people grow up. And recently I have done a lot of that.'

She stood, went away to fix their coffee, and returned.

'Ok, Marcy. If you are indeed serious. If you really are ready to be a real man, I will give you a chance. I have never, in the end, been adverse to getting it on with my twin. Deep down it has been on my mind from time to time. And listening to what you have just said, it does seem you have worked a lot of it out.'

'So you'll take the rose?' he asked her.

She looked at him, and softened. She came to sit next to him, put her hand in his, and said 'I'll give you a chance. But DON'T stuff it up. Or I am gone quicker than shit.'

He laughed.

She stood, went to her room, and returned with a writing pad.

'What you doing?' he asked her.

'I have some personal possessions which I will need to take, but then can fit in a bag. I don't need to see him before I leave. It has never been deep enough to justify that. But I will leave him a letter. Why don't you watch some TV and give me 20 minutes.'

'Kapiche,' he responded.

She sat there, writing, pouring out her heart and her love, but she finished by saying that, in the end, dear Phindy, I think you know why I have gone off with him. I think you know. And she left it at that.

A little later, her bag packed, she gave the place one last look over, looked at the photo on the mantelpiece, and she was off. Off with Marckonyel, off to her new life which she, perhaps, had been waiting an eternity for to begin, and a new destiny for the Cherubim Angel Jezanderael.

Phindwel, a little bit of a tear in his eye, looked at the last line. '…I think you know why I have gone off with him. I think you know.'

He looked at the letter, looked at the window, out into eternity, and did nothing for a little while, the news sinking in. At last he stood, picked up the letter from the table, went to his private den, reached up on top of a bookcase, pulled down a leather satchel, opened it and pulled out a box, and opened it. There were letters in there, some of them ancient, having been preserved in 'Eternya' archival solution sprays, and mementos of days long gone by. He put the letter inside, reminded himself to also get this one sprayed with some Eternya, closed the box, put it back inside the satchel, and returned the satchel to the top of the bookcase.

He went back to the living room and into the kitchen and, as he started preparing the nightly meal, a meal albeit for one, he still had that tear in his eye, but, reminded of the last point of her letter, acknowledged the truth. He sighed, in his heart he sighed, but then that last point reminded him of someone – his twin – and, perhaps, a motivating spark lit in the back of his mind, one perhaps too long delayed, and one which, if he followed through, could bring the stability he saw in Michael and Elenniel to his own life, a stability favoured, a stability worth pursuing. And those thoughts at the back of his mind, he ate his alfredo pasta and sipped his wine, perhaps a little happier, perhaps a little cheerier, albeit a single man once more.

Aclarius lifted the lid off of the jar of treacle, and got to work with his new recipe. It was not, really, new, as he had done coffee surprise treacle cake many times before, but this was a traditional recipe of Phindwel's – his favourite – which he had never, from memory, actually tackled. And, tomorrow being the big celebration, it was time to prepare the cake.

That morning Aclarius had been in Phindwel's company, in the kitchens of Zaphon tower, when Quadel had wondered in, smiled at him, tossed a key in the air which Phindwel had caught but almost dropped, smiled at him and said 'Enjoy you bugger,' and had disappeared, off to his retirement. And Phindwel had looked at it, realized it was the executive toilet key, and gone quickly to the office to look it over, checked the toilet, had a quiet word with Cindradel over a few things, and then returned to Aclarius within 20 minutes. And then, lunchtime having arrived, Cindradel had explained to them in the kitchens, Aclarius overhearing, that Quadel had organized the 'Congratulatory' party for tomorrow, and now Aclarius was preparing Phindwel's favourite cake for his soon to be superior's enjoyment.

Phindwel had disappeared after lunch time, hadn't come back, and Aclarius had assumed he was with friends and family, celebrating. It was good times – happy times – and Aclarius concentrated on his work, wanting to, in a true Phindwelian spirit, bring that level of excellence he was well known for and which was obviously and certainly expected of him.

Yasminael, angel of Eternity, one of the counsellors of Raphael at Mitraphon keep in Terraphora disc, were Raphael often resided in the ancient traditional ways of his first appointment, looked at the news item. Just announced – Phindwel to be officially ratified tomorrow as overseer of the realm of eternity, with Quadel's retirement. Phindwel – her twin.

Phindwel – angel Phindwel – him. Her twin. That was, almost, funny to Yasminael. Oh, sure, she had been with him a few times in marriage, but all the Seraphim, she thought, had done that – occasionally married their twins. It was, as if, it was sort of almost expected. As if you had to do it – as if it was taken for granted that such things would naturally, it seemed, originate in life. But, in the end, to Yasminael's way of thinking, this did not necessitate the truth of your twin being the ideal match. In fact, from several well known viewpoints, the twin was supposedly the last on the list. But Phindwel – overseer of eternity. Some things eventually happen, she supposed to herself, even for Phinny.

Phindwel, despite a number of common assumptions out there in the realm of eternity, mostly inspired by the seraphim torah's principle in relation to himself, was NOT a boring angel. Yet, he was not exactly the pinnacle of splendour either. He was plain in very many ways, but did have a spark. There was, right down in the heart of her twin, a spark.

Yet, for the most part, he was plain old Phindwel. A Baker – a simple guy. Sure, he had the record of the world's longest suffering servant to just one particular job, and she was almost somewhat proud of him because of it. But, while he himself was not particularly uninteresting, his life was perhaps indeed that, as Torah sort of did in fact teach. His life was boring – nothing much happened in it – which was why she never stayed too long.

What was it? Was God trying to fulfil his word in Phindwel by insisting on his long service to just one role. Perhaps, in truth, that was indeed what it was. But poor Phindwel to suffer such a fulfilment, she thought to herself. Yet, she thought again on the principle. A boring life is often the opposite. What did that mean? Was there something to come? Was the glory of Phindwel one day to be known? Was it, funnily enough, about to be known right now?

She laughed, again, thinking that in all his long suffering he must have learned a few things or to, and glanced to the Menorah candlestick on her shelf, thought on God and his Torah, and silently prayed a quick prayer that Phindwel would finally receive the reward he had so long toiled for.

'What does the mind of Daniel the Seraphim contemplate?'

Nadiel gazed up at the figure of Daniel, dusting the upper shelves of the 'Library of Antiquities', which was located nearby the palace for the overseer of the disc, on the 45th disc of the Realm, known as Danielphora. The Library of Antiquities was not just a library for books, bur rather a housing place for Daniel's collection of various things which he desired stored safely away for eternity – including his celebrated comic collection of several trillion comics, all stored away, coated in Eternya, housed in mylareternya sleeves, in the catacombs of the Library. Daniel was fanatical in this sense, apart from his personal collection of things at Danielphon in Zaphora, and a number of other storage centres in places, so it seemed, known only to Daniel himself, though the library of antiquities was of common knowledge.

Daniel came down the ladder, placed his duster on a library shelf, came and sat down on a chair, and gazed at Nadiel, his current love interest, who was lying on a beanie cushion in the centre of this current room. 'What does the mind of Daniel the Seraphim contemplate? Why sex with Nadiel the cherubim, of course. And as much as possible.'

'You devil,' she smiled.

'It takes oneth to knoweth oneth,' he responded in a posh accent.

'Make love to me Daniel. You know you want to.'

'Now how can I resist such a temptation as that,' he said, lying down next to her.

They were heavily petting for a while, when Daniel suddenly noticed a person was standing there. It was Ariel, of all people.

'Fuck,' he swore, and Nadiel started putting her shirt back on.

'Uh, hi Ariel,' she said. She looked at Daniel, who motioned that she make herself scarce, and Nadiel nodded, disappearing off to another part of the library.

'Having fun, Danny boy?' she asked him.

'What's it to you?' he asked, righting his buttons on his shirt.

'Nothing. I suppose. I guess. Nothing at all. Humph.'

But that was Ariel, Daniel thought to himself. Jealous, as ever.

'Look, sweetcheeks. You welcomed the divorce as much as I did. You can't expect me to stay faithful to a woman who doesn't want to be with me.'

She softened. 'No, I suppose not.'

He looked her over. She was dressed very well, very comely, in a proper suit which embellished her wings quite well, which she allowed to be shown and seen at certain times. Usually the wings were hidden away, dematerialized in spirit form, which was the usual custom of the Angels of God these days, but they could come out if the angels willed it and yes, they could be used for flight, which was no longer that common an occurrence, but Raphael was well known for it.

'So, what brings the visit? And how did you find me?' he asked, sobering up.

'I made inquiries. You have been overseer at Danielphora for a while, which has been common knowledge.'

'Yep, babe. Current plans with me and Valandriel require some serious stuff for a while. We have – objectives – which are approaching fruition.'

'The long aspired glory days of Daniel the Seraphim,' she remarked flatly, taking one of the seats.

'You guessed it. But you know a lot of that shit, don't you? I have remarked a number of times.'

'Shit might be the word for it,' she said softly, with just the faintest hint of sarcasm.

'Oh, ha har,' he responded. 'Anyway, what do you want? You would hardly travel all the way to Danielphon unless you had something on your mind.'

She looked at him, and decided, thinking she may as well, put it bluntly to him.

'Nadiel. How serious is it? I know she has fancied you forever.'

'Oh. Its as serious as we both like it, I think. But, no, I don't have a hold on her. My Cherubim namesake, the prophet of Israel, loves her far to much to let her get too attached to another. We have an – an understanding, shall we put it, that I never get too serious in my time with her, and that works for both of us. She loves me, you know – deeply. But she is obedient to Daniel and says he is her heart in the end, and will be his main woman forever. She has already committed in that sense. But he gives her a free leash a lot of the time, and she comes out and finds me a lot.'

'Doesn't Nimorel do that, though? Come find you a lot? And Luladiel, come to think of it. And a few others, not to mention the eternal love between you and Meludiel.'

'There are a few others,' he said softly, looking the other way. She heard him, but didn't comment.

'Still, you are here now, aren't you? That's why, isn't it? I mean, it has been a bloody long while, so I guess you must be lonely and need a bit of your man again.'

She said nothing, but gazed at him with Arielesque superiority. But she softened, looked down, and said, in the voice of a defeated soul, 'Yes.'

He looked at her, and suddenly he was beaming in his smile, and she looked up gently.

'Come on, sweetie. I know a place, not far from here. If you need vows, and I suppose you might, I am happy enough again. But when you leave next time don't come bloody winging about me and my other woman. I DON'T cheat when we are together, so no winging.'

She smiled very warmly at him, came next to him and put her hand in his, and said 'I won't Danny dearest. I won't.'

He smiled, looked at her, and turned his head to the beanies. 'We could, you know? I mean, I have been aroused.'

She hit him on the cheek, softly, and said 'You bastard.'

'Oh well,' smiled Daniel the Seraphim. You can't blame a guy for trying, after all. I mean, I'm only human.'

'Don't I know it,' responded Ariel the Seraphim, and Daniel grinned.

Phindwel slumped into the chair. It had been a busy day – a hectic day – but the celebration was over, and life would sort of get back to normal now, but then again, not really. Tomorrow was his first day of work, and apparently he already had a decades worth of a full calendar for starting points. Cindradel, the most efficient secretary in the universe, as a plaque which stated as such on the wall near her desk testified to, a plaque in stone, which had engraved on it every name of the overseers of Eternity, ensured his constant work would be a hallmark of his early days, and had arranged for all the necessary council members, charity and business CEO's, presidents and other heads, as well as a whole host of public servants and so on, to see him in his early years, to ground him on the running of the overseer's responsibilities, and to get him up and running. And she had spoken to him for a while on protocols in relationship to the Theophany, who often took an interest and chatted with the overseer a fair bit, as well as the traditional way of relating to the Seraphim elders from the position of the Overseer, as the overseer stood in Michael's shoes and had to be the oldest for a while, to be a father to the community, and be that role model for them. She explained to him various things Michael could not explain, simply because he was Michael and it was not fitting, and also from another perspective not appreciated by the eldest of the seraphim, and Phindwel got a firmer idea of what was in store for him. Michael preached philosophy – attitude – life principles. Cindradel, though, was explaining to him what he would actually have to do, which naturally she would – the real power who knew exactly what went on in the Realm of Eternity.

But he was home, now, ready for some sleep, but had with him a frozen lasagne which Aclarius had made for his evening meal, which he would do every night if Phindwel requested it, and ready for some sleep. There was an attachment of bodyguards at the entrance to his unit, and he knew he would sleep safely with them there, unbothered by any potential fanatics who wanted to steal some time with the new overseer.

He was lonely. Jezanderael was gone. But he was happy, nonetheless. It would be an exciting and busy few months, few years really, and he knew he would learn much. But still, there was a feeling of something missing. A feeling he identified as a need to share his glory with another – and that being a woman. And so, sitting there, not bothering with the lasagne, he went to his room, pulled out his satchel and his box, took out the photos, found the one he was looking for and spent half an hour looking at a picture of him with Yasminael. Yasminael the angel – twin to Seraphim Phindwel, overseer of eternity. Just how, so it seemed, would he win the heart of Yasminael the angel? Just how would he win the love of a twin he desired, now, so deeply. Just how.

The End

'Morning Stars: Daniel'

(Or Morning Stars XLV)

'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. What on earth are we ever going to do with dear old lovely Daniel.'

Saruviel sat on the park bench, looking at the tiny park in Cooma North, not far from the old Catholic Infants school, just across the road, and up a street a little.

Daniel looked at Saruviel. 'What do you want to do with me?'

'Nothing, Danny. I like you the way you are.'

'That's good,' responded Daniel the Seraphim.

Daniel and Saruviel were on earth, of all places to be, having manifested for a project. The project set the both of them by God the Almighty of learning about what life, really, was all about anyway. And the time set them was one million years, the full allotment of Daniel's term as overseer, for God had granted him 3 weeks in the job, shown up, and said directly to him 'And that is all you get, Danny boy. 21 days. 21 days. 21 days. Now don't complain – I have OTHER plans for you.'

'I have a poem for you, Saruviel.'

'Speak on, Danny boy.'

'The Shadows of our life – By Daniel Daly'

On and on, on and on

We travel down this road

Many years we live this life

From youth until we're old

Times of love, they fill some hearts

Many know the ways of peace

Yet some of us seem quite forgotten

Not the greatest, but the least

Not the glory, were they stand

It is a heavy place

Were peace and love do rarely go

Just tears upon a face

This tension is the darkness

Which pervades our soul with strife

It eats away our happiness

In the shadows of our life

Seemingly forsaken

Some hearts they pay a toll

Full of life's miseries

And burdens of the soul

Life on the edge, it seems to me

Is how it's often spent

The dark ones from the underworld

Would tear our souls a'rent

Yet what I know, as he doth teach

Through all this pain in me

God himself he promised us

The gift eternity

A purpose suffering it does serve

A point to all this strife

Eternal life he's granted us

Through the shadows of our life'

Saruviel clapped his hands. It was an excellent poem.

'And why the ways of the darkness to provide redemptive realization?' asked Saruviel.

'The Dark Pathways of True Salvation are all that the soul can live on, in the end, dear brother. Only through the dark side is redemption salvation gained – for only in the servants sufferings is the joy and appreciation of life, love and other mysteries truly and eternally appreciated. Or something like that.'

'So you say,' responded Saruviel.

'So I say,' responded Daniel softly.

Saruviel picked up his hamburger, and started eating it. It tasted good. He particularly liked the hamburgers the Alpine café produced. They were the best he had eaten – perhaps ever.

'What shall we do tomorrow, Daniel?' asked Saruviel.

'Something a bit different, I surmise,' responded the 45th Seraphim of Understanding. 'Something a bit different.'

Saruviel and Daniel slept soundly at 6 Bradley street in Cooma that night, and each dreamed dreams. Saruviel dreamed of a black sheep, with the faintest hints of grey around its neck, but otherwise a miserable looking sheep in most regards. The sheep had all the power in the universe, apparently, at its disposal. It was grand, magnificent, indomitable, invincible. None, truly, could oppose it. It ruled the other sheep, not so much out of fear, but out of absolute authority. It was unmatchable. Unmatchable. Or so it seemed.

And then, another sheep appeared. This one of total darkness, with no grey around the neckline. But this darkness was comforting, soft, gentle, ready to yield and be submissive, and protective. The comfort of the dark Knight was in the soul and heart of this sheep, and the former champion came to it, kneeled in front of it, and payed homage to this sheep, for he had been bested. Bested by absolut purity.

They walked down to Centennial park, and sat on the benches for a while. A young couple, could be no older than 15 or so each, were kissing, and Saruviel and Daniel looked at them.

'They seem happy,' said Saruviel.

'To be young and in love,' responded Daniel.

'Yes,' responded Saruviel. 'I guess so.'

'Was it not like that for you and Jenny, Alexander?'

'Somewhat. I guess. She was, sometimes, daunted, so she told me. I was quite formidable, then. All in black. Dressed in black.'

'The stuff of me teen and twenty years,' responded Daniel.

Saruviel looked at him. 'All in black?'

'Nothing but. I even tried to dye the hair black, once. But it failed. Still, the garb was pure darkness, the socks, and so on. Perhaps the underwear had colour.'

'Truly the Dark Knight,' responded Saruviel.

'So it betook me,' responded Daniel.

As they watched the young man stuck his tongue further down her throat, and they pashed, quite openly, up against the large tree, not hiding their young lusts.

'Were you ever so open?' Daniel asked Saruviel.

'Not really. It was not my way.'

They sat there, and Daniel stood after a while, and indicated for Saruviel to follow. 'Let's get some yummy burgers from the café just up here a little.'

As they ate their lunches, Saruviel asked Daniel a question. 'Were you much of a fornicator?'

'Fornication?' Daniel queried in response, looking at his brother. 'Not really. Not till my mid 20s, and then only prostitutes. I was not exactly a bad boy, but I had little luck with the fairer sex. But that was my nature – no point in being what you were not.'

'I suppose,' responded Saruviel, biting into his yummy burger.

They watched the traffic of Sharp street come and go, the regular life of a summer day in Cooma, a town of gentle heart and quiet spirit, but full of animistic brilliance in Daniel's own words. For he had lived here, once, a long while ago. And it had been his home and sanctuary.

'I dreamed last night,' said Daniel.

'Yes,' responded Saruviel.

'I dreamed of realms of glory, one following another, 7 in a row. And then the final realm, the 8th, which was the unification of all the realms, and the final resting place of God's glory.'

Saruviel looked at him. That was interesting information.

Daniel continued. 'There was a war, in the 8th realm, towards the end of things, as it was called by God in the dream. A war of powers – a war of worlds – a war of realms – a war of ultimate reckoning, of good versus evil. For the angels of light fought the angels of dark, and the costs were bloody indeed.'

'Satan?' queried Saruviel.

Daniel nodded.

'The angels won,' said Daniel, matter of factly, and said nothing more.

Saruviel looked up at the grey clouds, hanging in the skyline, sitting there dismally, threatening rain, but currently quite content to continue their mission of absorbing moisture from the earth – but the downpour was inevitable. It always was. After all, what went up, must come down – mustn't it?

It was a grey day and Saruviel was in a grey mood. He had moped around all morning at home, while Daniel was out, collecting Ariel from the airport, who had been visiting friends in Europe. But she was home now, which would make good conversation. God had relented, in the end, of just the two of them – they needed someone to cook for them after all, and Ariel was a decent food technician, in her own words. Having her back would do wonders for the belly.

Yet, until she arrived, he was not so bored, as bored out – to bored to even be bored. Just grey. Just apathetic. Just Saruviel – sort of.

He went inside, into the front bedroom on the right, from the perspective of out the front, which was his room. Daniel told him it had been his once, with his brother, a long time ago. He sat on the bed, stared at the fantasy posters on the wall, and looked around the room. He had nothing, really, to do. Perhaps the computer – do some email – surf the net. And then, noticing the old Gameboy sitting there, he picked it up, turned it on, found Tetris was the cartridge, and not having anything better to do, started playing. It kept him busy for a while.

Half an hour later, having been absorbed with the game, he suddenly had some thoughts. Some of Daniel's thoughts. Recent thoughts from their pool trip. Life is a circle. When you got to the end you pretty much repeated it anyway, in an endless loop, a lot of variations for the first few trillion times or so, but eventually you knew what you got. The secret, according to Daniel, in mastering life, was to choose and do those things which gave you the most happiness. Which enlivened and enheartened the soul to a degree of sufficiency that made you the happiest – the most content. How could Saruviel argue with logic like that?

He sat down at the PC, opened up his email hotmail account, typed in the subject 'Finding a routine', added a dozen or so close friends from his friends list which he felt might appreciate his ideas, and started typing away. It was a core of Daniel's truths, but Saruviel wanted to expand on the idea somewhat – to put it in his own words – his own way of life. And, as he sat there, the boredom, or if not that the apathy, seemed to disappear, and he was in a little world of his own, suddenly happy with the typing he was doing, suddenly pleased, and he did not notice the holy spirit creeping up on him, settling upon his heart, and comforting him. And he was a busy little beaver until Ariel and Daniel got home that night and he blabbed on for ages about his newfound wisdom. They were both, suitably, impressed.

'I hereby utter a proclamation, throughout all the land, that Arch-Duke Daniel the Magnificent of the Nation of Cherlobyia has been promoted to level of Kaiser.' Ariel, as officiator in the game of 'International Risk World Domination Special Edition', made by Daniel, smiled as Daniel gleamed a little, grinning at Saruviel in the game they were engaged in.

'I am now Kaiser,' said Daniel, confidently to Saruviel. 'Of course, I can attack any time I want, now, as you know. Best ready your defenses.'

Senator Darvanius, the member from Washington, smiled back – he was more ready than Daniel knew.

Saruviel played his standard turn, picked a 'Bonus Card' and smiled. Artillery again. He had 7 of those now – bingo. He could respond if Daniel attacked.

'Declaration of War,' said Ariel, when Daniel showed his card to her.

Saruviel responded instantly. 'Nuclear Defense.'

Daniel swore under his breath.

Saruviel showed 7 Artillery cards and the 'Nuclear Defense Card – 1 of the 1000 cards in the Bonus Deck' – he had been VERY lucky to get it.

The war lasted that round. 95% of Daniel's forces were destroyed, and his nation was in chaos.

'Do you want to surrender?' Saruviel asked Daniel.

'We shall fight them on the beaches. We shall fight them in the city and in the country. We shall never surrender,' he responded in his best Winston Churchill accent. And then he added. 'Seig Heil. Dah, ve shall surrender. Senator Darvanius has proved his might.'

Later on, when Ariel served Saruviel an extra special dinner, as the victor, he chuckled all throughout the meal, and when they had retired to the loungeroom for the evening, the ancient TV set showing MacGyver, the three of them drinking port as the wild wind howled outside, they were content. Well and truly content.

The three of them were west of Cooma, out bush, on a farmstead of a friend of Daniel's, camping. It was dark, and the wild wind was again howling, and rain was not far off. Daniel smiled, put the torch to his face, and started telling a scary story.

'The old devil was a viscious old soul. Really, quite bloody viscious. He stalked the moors of Yorkshire for many a year, hunting down folk which had gone astray, not heeding warnings of the wolves of the moors, sure to devour your flesh and blood, your very soul if they could. And the devil stalked amongst them, assuming wolf form, ever ready to devour a stray sheep, a lamb if possible. Young David was wondering one afternoon, with his father not far off, and he walked into the moors a little, and then a little more, and then looking at this and that just that little bit more. And then he was lost. He found a bush, hugged himself in the cold, and waited. When you were lost, don't move – they would find you. That evening it was a wild, wild wind which howled through the moors, and David had not heard the yelling of his name, but the Devil had heard, and he had come a hunting. He found David and said 'What can you exchange for your soul, boy, for I am about to devour you'. But David was not dense. 'Devil, I will trade you this gold coin for my soul', he said, showing a magnificent looking gold coin. The devil agreed to the wager, and David said, faintly, in parting, 'but beware its curse.' The devil disappeared, and times came and went, and he spent his coin in hell, and then, as time happens upon all of the angels and demons, he became a man, and was lost in the moors. And then, the devil separated from his father, lost in the moors, was beset by a demon from hell. And the Devil said to the demon, 'I fear I have nothing to trade for my soul. I don't really know – it is as if I had a prize, once, but I traded it for grog.' 'Then you are mine', responded the demon, and promptly devoured the devil. Now, the moral to this story is this, don't go out on the moors on a wild and windy soul, unless you verily have a gold coin to trade for your life.' And the other two smiled at Daniel's story.

But later, as Saruviel could not sleep, tossing and turning, he almost heard a howl, he was sure, but dismissed it. But he couldn't help but feeling that out there, somewhere, an ancient old devil was roaming the wilderness, ever ready to devour a lamb such as himself. Such a sweet and innocent lamb as the dark lord, Saruviel.

'That makes you larger than life.'

'Shut up Mr Paradise,' responded Saruviel to Daniel' singing the song which the Backstreet Boys and Daniel and Callodyn's own band, Paradise, had covered.

'It features on Hit Machine 27. Track 7,' said Daniel to Saruviel.

'So what?' said Saruviel.

'Azrael's favourite CD in that series. Your number.'

'I think I know that, Danny boy.'

'Good.'

'Did they ever make a '45' in that series.'

Daniel said nothing. He wasn't actually sure. 'Oh, that doesn't matter, Saruviel. I wanted to bring up Cosadriel and Azrael's war. On the Old New Testament as Cosadriel calls it and the New New Testament.'

'Yes. Ironic titles, I think,' responded Saruviel.

Daniel walked over to the bookcase and picked off the shelf a copy of the Icelandic Reform Lutheran church's official New Testament of 26 books. 'Here it is,' said Daniel, showing it to Saruviel.

'So you are into it, are you?' Saruviel asked Daniel.

'No. I'm a Karaite Noahide. Like Callodyn. But it is the book I accept as the canon of the New Testament for reading purposes.'

'You don't like the Revelation?'

'Revelation is lunacy. The whore Babylon spirit infects it every time you pick it up and seriously read it. It makes you drunk spiritually – you get high on pentecostal spirit which is addicted to the book.'

Saruviel nodded. He'd thought through similar ideas himself in his studies of the work.

'I always wondered, in the end, if the book was part of the plan of God and had an ultimate fulfilment. These days I feel it was just some vain Christian's imagination. Perhaps John's, as it claims, but he never answers those questions. They never do. They keep mum – totally silent on all such queries. The Theophany is neither very illuminating.'

'Part of the mystery of God,' responded Daniel.

'I guess so,' said Saruviel.

Daniel opened the book and turned to Jude, the 26th book of the New Testament in this version. 'Of course, God in English numerology also equals 26. Like the 26 books.'

'Is that why you favour it?' Saruviel asked him.

'One of the reasons, yes. Definitely. I also think, honestly, they made up Revelation through their knowledge of the Tanakh. Nothing more than that. I doubt any divine inspiration. I left the book alone a long time ago and feel a lot better because of it. These days I talk with Cosadriel about some ideas in Christian faith, but find excuses to ignore the fundamentalists on the 27 books version. Bloody hate that version, now. It still gives me nightmares. But things are better with the 26 books. It is far more tolerable.'

'What about the Devil? Apparently the 27 books keep him in check.'

'Couldn't care less. I'm a Karaite anyway. I don't rely on any Christian books when it comes to Satan. But he doesn't bother me that much anymore anyway. Mainly pestering Adam and Eve. An age long grudge there.'

Saruviel nodded. He was well aware of Satan's preoccupation with the first man and woman – the source of much humiliation to him personally.

'So do you read that version much?' Saruviel asked Daniel about the book in his hand.

'I keep one on hand. For reference purposes. Ariel is still a Christian for the most part, and we occasionally study this book together to keep the peace between us. She sort of agrees that the '26' version is a bit more tolerable, although she studies the King James version a lot still.'

'I see,' said Saruviel. 'The KJV was the book of my youth. It was my official bible. I never really got used to any other. But that is the Torah – I don't fuss too much on Torah any more. Other concerns, really.'

'Which is why you are here with me,' said Daniel. 'To get your mind off such things. Cooma, here, on earth, is normal. It is placid, pleasant, away from the Glories of the Seraphim of Eternity. A place to escape, to think normal thoughts, to get down to earth.'

'You make it sound as if it was all your own idea. Apparently it was God who arranged this, or were you forgetting?'

'Uh, no. But I am just trying to put your mind at rest, brother, about your other preoccupations. This time together will be good for us. A time to be just ourselves – normal – nothing special. Not even caring about that.'

'And your overseersmanship.'

'In the end, I traded that for Arch-Regency. I don't regret it. Technically, I AM overseer at the moment, but God has sworn me to a million years on earth before he lets me return, so I won't get much of a crack at it at the end.'

'I feel for you brother. That could be disappointing.'

'I shouldn't really complain in the end,' responded Daniel. 'Pride does come before the fall, after all, as they do say.'

'Too true,' responded Saruviel under his breath.

Ariel walked into the lounge room, handed both of her brothers hot mugs of coffee from the tray they were on, and put the tray down on the central table of the living room, with the marshmallows on it, and said to them, 'Come on. Enough with the chat. We have a movie to watch.'

The boys laid down on their couches, while Ariel popped one of the more recent Star Trek movies into the player and, for a while at least, Daniel and Saruviel escaped away with Captain Kirk, fighting aliens, lasers blasting, and having an altogether good time.

'It was there, on the dark side of the power, that Lucas Skyhighwalker made his fateful decision. He would return to the light, to choose the ways of the good side, to serve the power of the light, and repent his darkened heart of all the ways of temptation which his father, Anakonda, had led him into.'

Daniel was almost laughing as Saruviel's tale continued.

'Yet Anakonda showed up,' continued Saruviel. Ariel gasped. Daniel feigned surprise.

'And Anakonda said 'But you do not know the power of the dark side fully, my son, for you are bet a young apprentice in our conquests of the universe.'

'But Lucas said 'I shall serve the Medical Lawrians of universal Justice and Harmony. My degree shall surely vanquish the likes of you, you old fart. And Anakonda did verily draw his power saber and Lucas dreweth his, and they fought. Long and hard did they fight, and Lucas cutteth offeth the armeth of his father Anakonda, and stood over him and says 'I know there is still good in you.' And Anakonda sayeth 'Shoveth it up your arseth.'

Ariel burst out laughing, and Daniel grinned madly, while Saruviel revelled in the telling of his humorous tale, the three of them gathered around the kitchen table on a rainy night, drinking port, and telling funny stories.

Ariel had a tale. 'There was a little white rabbit. It was the cutest white rabbit in the world, and Alice said to it. 'Where are you from, little white rabbit? And the rabbit said 'From Wonderland, Alice. And where is Wonderland? Asked Alice. And the Rabbit pulled out A Times Atlas, referred her to map B12, advised her that there was a concession available for underagers and students, and asked her to say hello to the mad hatter who ran the roller coaster. And Alice thanked him, caught the next bus, and spent the afternoon being chatted up by the 10 of Spades in the Queen of Hearts Court.'

A little later, when they'd had there fill of tales, Daniel had departed for bed, and Ariel was putting some milk with honey into the microwave for Saruviel.

'Are you happy?' she asked him.

'Content,' he replied soberly. 'Life here with you and Daniel – it has a, a, a – a pace to it. A far more sedate pace to it. It is like letting go of all my worries and concerns – the drive of Saruviel – and just being myself.'

'As Daniel suggested,' she said.

'As Daniel suggested,' he responded.

They sat around the table into the wee hours, Saruviel sharing some of his lifes stories with her and when they finally retired for the night Saruviel was once again pleased and happy with the quiet peace of consolation which had come to him from his time with his younger brother and sister.

'Its Deacon Charles. His ordination is tonight at Yarralumla in Canberra.'

'Oh,' said Saruviel, wondering what all the fuss was about Daniel and Ariel readying there finest clothes. Deacon Charles was a popular deacon in the Yarralumla Catholic Church, were Daniel and Ariel had visited upon invitation a few times in the last few years. Deacon Charles had met Daniel at the Bridge club in Canberra were Daniel played occasionally, and they had become friends somewhat, discussing theological concepts, and Daniel speaking about the heavenlies in hushed tones, as it was still disputed by some that, despite the long life which the 3 people of 6 Bradley street were enjoying, it was no grand proof that they were angels. The old stories, the stories of the millennium, were still believed as fable by so many people, despite the videos which were still available, things which were often called CGI inventions and conspiracies by various people. Yet God maintained his witness, and the current residency of the 3 Angels of Eternity on Earth was part of his continued plan for mankind.

'Do you want me to come?' Saruviel asked them.

Daniel looked at him. 'I would love it, you know. But I didn't want to pressure you, or anything. I know you still have concerns over Christian faith, so I didn't want to put you off in any way. But you are entirely welcome.'

'I'll get my suit out,' responded Saruviel, who headed for his room.

'In reiteration, my proclamation of my dedication to the restoration of Christian Absolution for Salvation is truly my sound realization of the truth of this, my ordination.'

The church audience burst out in laughter at, the now Father Charles, witty wordplay. It was quite funny. He had spoken for several minutes of his convictions of restoring the sanctity of the Eucharist and the role it played in the Mass of the Catholic faithful, in the pathway of cleansing the body from impurities by making it one with Christ. The theology of the priest was that each component of the mass, coupled with observance of catholic sacrament, ritual and way of life was all linked in the purposes of sanctification for the redemption of the soul, forgiveness of the old life through a committed life of absolution in the churches love for Christ, going from darkness of sin to restoration and forgiveness in the new life, through the whole sacrament of catholic life in general. Yet not just forgiveness from one sin to the next, so he stressed, which was hopping along from one confessional to the next, but a total commitment of the heart for complete forgiveness – for complete absolution – by a complete dedication of ones whole soul, mind, body and spirit to catholic life. Saruviel grasped the ideas immediately.

Later on, the priest was talking with the three of them, and asking questions on Torah, which Saruviel answered well, but not wholeheartedly. He was still sensitive over strong Christian discussion – it still got to him.

'You claim to be from above,' said the priest flatly.

'Our ages should prove interesting ideas of such claims to many. We have been here for a while as people know,' said Daniel carefully.

'We try not to interfere,' said Ariel. 'It's not our way. People need to find their own pathway to the eternal. Having it spoon-fed doesn't really build much faith. Live the life, you know. Living pastors convictions is interesting, but it doesn't make for the kind of spiritual strength needed with the hurly-burly life throws at you.'

'A true protestant doctrine,' smiled the priest.

'Quite probably,' remarked Daniel softly, yet the priest noticed the comment.

'Father. We would love you to visit us some time in the future. For a dinner. Your choosing a time would be fine by us. You could let us know via email.'

The priest was momentarily distracted by the bishop who was summoning him, and then turned to Ariel.

'Ariel. It has been wonderful. We must meet again.'

Saruviel nodded at the priest and Daniel smiled, as the two of them dragged Ariel away, back to the car, and suggested KFC.

'You didn't like him, did you?' she asked Saruviel.

'He's young,' responded the angel. 'He'll learn.'

'They inevitably do,' said Daniel, his eyes on the road ahead.

She looked at them both, and referred her mind to some ancient Lady Seraphim teaching on male pride.

'Of course, infallible doctrine is the gift of only those most gifted of the male angels, is it not dear Saruviel.' Her toffee nosed accent brought a little grin to the corner of Saruviel's mouth.

'Ah, give the devil a break,' said Daniel. 'He is, after all, the dark lord Saruviel,' he said somewhat menacingly.

Ariel softened. 'Dark lord indeed,' she said with soft humour. Both male angels chuckled.

Ariel was in the kitchen, cooking gingerbread men.

'The good thing about gingerbread men,' began Saruviel, licking the spoon of the leftover gingerbread pastry, 'Is that they not only taste good, but have a practical use as well.'

Daniel, who was whipping the cream, looked at his brother. 'Go on then, what use?'

'Firstly, made in the image of man, they are the rulers of all other food products. For example, they command the cupcakes, they give orders to the chocolate cakes, and direct the lemonade on all their divine responsibilities.'

'Mmm. And what are those responsibilities?' queried Ariel.

'Why, successful digestion by all the child party guests,' responded Saruviel.

'Do they make any other rules?' asked Daniel.

'Oh yes,' responded Saruviel. 'They order angels such as Daniel not to indulge in all the cream before his dread brother Saruviel gets an opportunity.'

Ariel looked into the oven. 'Is that right dear gingerbread men? Daniel shouldn't steal all the cream?'

The gingerbread men stared back at her, and she nodded going 'Mmm, mmm.'

She turned to her brothers. 'They made mention that if Saruviel wasn't so lazy he would whip his own cream, as the early bird always catches the worm.'

Daniel smiled, put his finger into the cream, took out a big dollop, swallowed it all, and just grinned at his older brother.

The look on Saruviel's face summed it all up.

Daniel was in his Den. The Lion's Den as he liked to call it. He was looking at some pictures of Saruviel and Ariel and himself from recent years. They'd had some good times. Some good adventures. Of course, they had a fair while yet to remain on earth, the full million years God requiring of them to learn some lessons on life which he would put upon their minds and hearts to work through, so Daniel had a note pad and was writing down some old issues of his which, perhaps, had never really been properly resolved, and sitting there, listening to Mozart play softly, he disappeared into old memories, old encounters, old wars of the soul and spirit, and contemplated things which should perhaps, now, in the glory finally achieved as Arch Regent of the Realm of Eternity, be considered.

He sat there, content and happy, going through his allotted tasks of the soul, and the wind blew outside the house of 6 Bradley street in Cooma, another hazy day passing on and by, another hazy day of life, pretty much, in general.

A quiet afternoon, at 6 Bradley Street, remembering. Him and Callodyn lived here, together, for a while. Him and his brother. They had been a family, once, with Mary and Cyril and himself and Callodyn, the 4 of them living together at home, in the post judgement day world. They had not been there forever. For, while the world had long accepted the realities of heaven, as the escapades of Judgement Day made all these truths quite apparent, newborns inevitably came forth, who did not have that knowledge, and doubted those truths and, as mankind reached for the stars, God eventually withdrew, in his traditional way, in his ancient way, from the heart of man, to leave him once more searching for the divine, once more questioning wether all of those tales were nothing more than fantasies of a deluded mind. Just the way God liked it - for he sought faith from his children.

But he had lived at 6 Bradley street for quite some time, visited often by his brother David. David, his brother Ambriel, the two of them so close, so affectionate with each other for so long. How could he ever live without Amby Wamby?

He sat there, in the back yard, which had been recrafted to its original state, when the Theophany waltzed in. 'Daniel. I'll tell you this now. You won't remember when I am gone, but it will be in your spirit, for a reason.'

Daniel nodded, and as God sat down next to him on the outdoor seats, sipped on some lemonade, and looked at the back yard, memories from his spirit going through his mind, memories of the Daly family from the 1980s, and a young Callodyn's adventures with his brothers and sisters, God picked a bible out of his knapsack and handed it to Daniel. It was an old Good News Bible from the 1990s of the Christian calendar, the one with the Deuterocanonicals as well as the extra books, such as 2 Esdras.

'It was a popular bible, son. Many people believed in the extra books, in innocence, as scripture. Most of them were educated on that later on in life, but there were many believers, innocent ones who didn't know much, who accepted ideas from those extra books for a while.'

Daniel nodded. 'Yes. I could imagine they would.'

'Its my word because of it,' said the Theophany, sipping on his lemonade, looking at the back yard.'

'Right,' said Daniel, picking up the bible and flicking to 2 Esdras chapter 7. '400 years of his reign, huh, and then Judgement Day. So who is this fellow?'

'Well, its not King David himself. Its not Jesus of Nazareth. And its not David Rothchild. Its someone else. His name appears more than once in the Tanakh. See if you can work it out.'

A revelation hit Daniel's mind. 'Zerubbabel, right? Callodyn mentioned him once. Said he was the proper fulfilment of Isaiah 11.'

God smiled. 'The prophecy is to be fulfilled in the latter days. Towards the end of mankind and the earths service. Towards the time when I bring the blessings of the 'World to Come' to those who have chosen salvation.'

'Isn't that all fulfilled?' Daniel asked.

'Not in the way I want it. Not with my own justification of my elect and rejection of those who have disdained my ways. It is not until all the prophecies and all the time, times and half a times are fulfilled, and sevenfold blessings and sevenfold cursings, and the word complete - until all is done, and the word, again, purified seven times over, that I will fulfill these things.'

'Was that Psalm 12 you were quoting?' asked the knowledgeable Daniel.

God smiled again. 'So do your research son, and don't be so quick to assume things in the future. Now this conversation never happened, but your spirit will act upon my words naturally. Good luck.'

'Uh, thanks,' responded the Seraphim. And as soon as God had been there, he was gone, gone off to his adventures, gone off to the life of the most high.

Saruviel studied Torah. Of all the things that Alexander Darvanius II was famous for, the 7th Archangel of the Realm of Eternity had become famous for his knowledge of Torah - both human and divine. Yet, from other perspectives, it was a Torah he was intimate with in terms of knowledge. He knew it. He did not, however, always obey it. That was the sticking point with the Theophany of God. Saruviel knew it all. He did not always, though, act accordingly.

Daniel, one morning at 6 Bradley street, a covering of snow on the ground outside, which happened once or twice a year on average in this region of the monaro, not far from the alpine country, having just returned from one of the coffee shops on sharp street, loaded with a dozen lattes of various kinds, freshly made cinnamon donuts, and a whole assortment of the finest sandwiches the delis made, sat down with Ariel and Saruviel in the back yard, the sunlight gradually warming the day, and turned to Saruvie, who was enjoying his vanillalatte, and said. 'Do you know the word of God?' It was a question just recently imparted into his spirit, from a source he would not remember, but which knew him all too well.

'Of course I do, you idiot,' said Alexander mockingly, and sipped again on his latte.

'The question is, do you know it as well as you claim?' asked Ariel.

Daniel said nothing.

They ate their donuts, and enjoyed the morning, when Daniel spoke again. 'The Seraphim Torah. That is the word of God. It has - principles - within its teaching.'

'I do know,' responded Alexander, enjoying his donut.

'Principles which require a code of behaviour,' finished Daniel.

'Very funny,' said Saruviel, having an idea were this conversation might be heading.

'Do you always comply?' asked Ariel, in Saruviel's defense.

'No,' said Daniel. 'My theology, in God's mercy, is that we don't always have to be absolutely perfect. We need the grease to oil the machine.'

'Exactly,' said Saruviel, feeling somewhat justified about his liberal use of grease.

'Yet, not too much grease, or the machine becomes clogged.'

'Fair point,' said Ariel, looking at Saruviel's reaction.

'Ok, ok, I bloody admit it. I'm older now, Danny. I care a hell of a lot more about the feelings of my brethren, for I have indeed learned empathy, and I know about comfort zones and about matters of the heart and sensitivities and so on. God has sent me many a moral lesson in life examples over the millions that I get the point ok. I probably pushed it just a little too much to start with.'

'Probably?' queried Daniel smiling.

Saruviel just grinned.

'To be fair, in Alexanders defense, we are NOT born with a lifetimes wisdom, a lifetimes ACCUMULATED experiences. We need to learn, dear twin brother of mine.'

'Yet, perhaps, sensitivity to our elders, those appointed to watch over us, could guide us on making wiser decisions in our tempestuous youths.'

'Michael is a dingbat,' said Saruviel, munching down his donut.

'Who cares for you greatly,' responded Ariel, continuing Daniel's thread.

'Yes. Yes, I know firstborn has a big heart. He has no - no - adventure. No daring. He is so bloody formal.'

'Which is necessary for his position of responsibility. I mean, if we had you in charge...' she left off, which brought wry smiles from both Daniel and Saruviel.

'World War III I think,' said Daniel, munching down a donut.

'Shaddup,' said Saruviel embarassed.

The three of them laughed.

'So the Word of God is to be obeyed, I take it,' responded Saruviel. 'That is the philosophy of the 45th of the Archangels?'

'Ooh, an Archangel,' said Ariel. 'You don't get called one of those very much.'

'No,' said Daniel, looking at her. He turned to Saruviel. 'The word of God makes its own claims about the purposes it serves. There is both obedience and liberty principles contained within its teaching as a whole - justice and mercy. We need both, and the grease makes it easier to get by in life, but too much of that and we get way too fat. Kapiche?'

'Kapiche,' responded Saruviel, munching down, guiltily, one last donut.

They sat there, that morning, enjoying the sun on a winters day, and when they eventually got to their days activities, Daniel working on a jigsaw all afternoon, he thought on Saruviel, and his struggles in life, and prayed a short prayer to God that, in the end, as time continued on in their eternal existences, his older brother would indeed not indulge in too much grease, to put it bluntly, and become the angel and child of God, in all the glory of such a role, that he was meant to have.

Daniel kissed Ariel, put on his sunglasses, and started down the slope. He was up high on the ski slopes at Perisher, gliding down the mount, and came to a stop, took off his glasses, and looked at the sun rising in the east. They were up early that morning, the three of them, on their long weekend getaway. Saruviel had suggested the idea, and they had come up, the first time in decades, and had been having a wonderful time. Looking at the sun in the distance, the cold air making him still shiver a bit, despite his warm clothing, he felt - alive. Like a jolt of youth reinjected into his blood, streaming through his veins, reminding him of early years in Australia, when you were not so cautious about everything - not so 'safe' - more willing to live a little and see were the mood took you. The colours were brilliant in the sky, gold and scarlett intermixed, so a stormy day was perhaps in the offering. Ariel passed him, then Saruviel, but he stayed there, enjoying the thrill of the chill, enjoying his youth.

Thoughts came to him: a reflection from the gold sky, the golden parts of life, the glowing and joy-filled loving parts, when the mood was high and the endorphins flowed, and you felt a million bucks. Life had been hard in youth. Like his brother Callodyn he'd been in dark moods in his tweens, but never the full-fledged depression like Call. As he had gotten older, decade by decade, things improved, but the golden moments were rare. Very rare. He looked there, at the golden skies, and prayed, from his heart, that God would show him that gold, that he would find in his own spirit the joy and peace he still knew he needed. That he eternally needed.

And then thunder exploded in a bang, the rains started, and as he met the other two, they came into the centre, sat down at the cafe, ordered croissants and hot chocolate, and chatted away the morning, spirits high despite the rain, and Daniel, not knowing it, felt snug inside, secure and content. And the chocolate croissants were yummy.

'And the dark shadow stood in front of lord glorious and uttered those immortal words 'I'll see you in hell, kemosabe', and jumped out of the rear of the plane, plummeting to his certain death.'

Daniel and Ariel laughed heartily, and Saruviel flicked the torch, which had been illuminating his face in the ghostly tellings of his dark tales to the two angels in the front room of 6 Bradley street.

'Tell us another one,' asked Ariel.

'Another dark shadow tale,' requested Daniel.

So, as the evening passed, the stormy days since returning from Perisher continuing, Saruviel unleashed more of his fertile creativity, keeping the pair entertained well into the wee hours.

In the morning Daniel was in a good mood, and when Alexander got home, sitting in the back verandah, the rain still pouring, munching down their donuts and sipping their lattes, Daniel spoke up. 'Your a lot like the Dark Shadow, Alexander.'

'Very funny', said Saruviel.

'No, seriously. Go with me on this,'

They both looked at him.

'Firstly, your fates are ironically similar.'

'True,' agreed Saruviel.

'Secondly, you both have the same very bad sense of humour.'

'Guilty as charged,' responded Alexander.

'And, finally, lord glorious always comes out on top.'

'Don't I know it,' responded Saruviel.

'But you don't drive a secondhand Batmobile,' said Ariel.

'Nor wear tights,' said Daniel.

'Not yet anyway,' said Saruviel smartly, which brought forth laughter from the other two.

'Yet Alexander, I think,' said Ariel, reaching out and playing with a loop of his hair, 'does have his redeeming qualities.'

'Unlike the dark shadow?' queried Saruviel.

'Just his one liners,' said Daniel, picking up a caramel iced donut.

'And his ever so dramatic personality,' smiled Ariel.

'I'll be sure to tell him that,' replied Saruviel, and they each grinned happily.

'Mmm,' said Saruviel. 'I think I know a few.'

'Out with them then.'

'Ok. Intensification.'

'Maybe,' said Daniel.

'Right. Reiteration. Proclamation. Dedication. Harmonization. Restoration. Completion. Purification and Purgation?'

'Purgation?' asked Daniel, eyebrow raised.

'Going on,' responded Saruviel, taking the proposed word for granted. 'Absolution, Salvation, Trepidation. Fornication. Damnation. Vacation. Termination. Vindication. Recreation. Instruction. Cogitation. Eradication. Globalization. Supernation.'

'Supernation?' gasped Ariel. 'That's a new one.'

'USA,' responded Saruviel. 'Its one hell of a supernation.'

'Go on,' said Daniel, half a mind to consult the dictionary on the last offering.

'Right. Recreation. Libation. Ablution. Solution. Realization. Reincarnation. Mediation. Ordination and, finally, finalization.'

'Very funny,' said Daniel.

'I'll offer some,' said Ariel.

'Go ahead,' said Daniel.

'Ok. Centralization. Operation. Syndication. Variation and, my favourite, masturbation.'

'One of the essentials,' commented Saruviel, and Daniel raised his eyebrow again.

'Introduction. Education & Navigation, and, well, that's all.'

'I'll finish it up to 45,' said Daniel.

'You would,' said Saruviel.

'Here goes. Orientation. Indication. Uh,'

'Oooh, he stutters' said Saruviel. 'And the time is ticking.

'Yeh, you know what you need,,' said Daniel.

'What?' defied Saruviel.

'Taxation,' said Daniel smartly,' and Saruviel grinned.

'So, finishing off. We have, uh, Penultimation.'

'Can he get the last one?' queried Saruviel rhetorically.'

'Of course I can. It will be a marvellous culmination to our little escapade.'

The group laughed as they completed a host of 'tion' suffixed words Daniel had challenged Saruviel to produce. A happy escape for the afternoon, as they continued on their long Cooma holidays.'

'What was Moses Hebrew name?'

'That's not a question,' said Ariel earnestly. 'I have played this game millions of times.'

'Heh, heh. 'Do you know, then. The questions are too easy now.'

'Mmm. Amram or Kohath, probably. I think I might have heard it mentioned once vaguely.'

'He has a Hebrew name?' queried Saruviel.

'I think so,' said Daniel. 'I might have asked him once, but the answer was vague. I think he said something about one of his grandfather's name might have been used on him, but he was smiling sarcastically at the time. He might have been humouring me. I really don't know for sure.'

'Oh, right. That's right. He was with his mother a little bit before Pharoahs daughter. I suppose they may have named him.'

'I assume they did,' said Daniel.

'Initially, I was just thinking it was like asking what Jesus' surname is. Sort of a stupid question in many ways.'

'Not really. Bar Yosef,' said Daniel smiling.

'Very funny,' said Alexander. 'But seriously, its not the kind of question you would normally ask. His name is 'Moses.''

'Which is egyptian for 'drawn from water.'

'So it is,' said Saruviel.

They continued on playing the bible game of trivial pursuit they had purchased recently, Ariel eventually triumphing, and later that afternoon, working on yet another jigsaw he had purchased, Daniel wondered just what Moses real name, if he had one, actually was. 'Probably Levi, really. Or maybe even Jacob. Who knows. Maybe Abraham. The father of the law surely had some great impressive hebrew moniker. Yet if it was Amram or Kohath or some other name, then that is what it was. Yet, in reality, he supposed, he was always known as Moses, so that is probably what he always would be known as. Or Moshe, in their own language.

'The Dark Pathways of True Salvation'

A Novel

By Alexander Darvanius II

"The Dark. It has an allure to it, doesn't it. Its temptation its its strength. Its power to grant you those carnal wishes you want, without any consequences. Apparently. I am the angel 'Radlokiel'. I have a story to tell you. About a life - my life - caught betwixt heaven and hell, one lost soul, for which a wager between heaven and hell took place, my salvation the glory of the result. It is all about the Dark Pathways of True Salvation, and it begins - NOW:'"

Daniel left off reading. 'It sounds intense. What's it about.'

'The title says it all,' says Saruviel. 'Redemption of a fallen angel. The HARD way.'

'A way so many of us have to learn firsthand, huh.'

Saruviel nodded grimly in agreement.

Saruviel didn't normally write a great deal, but he had a brain, and a life, with copyright knowledge reserved to him by God in his plans with his children from the dawn of creation, the earliest children granted such luxuries. Saruviel had used little of his copyrighted information so far, slowly pacing himself, quite apparently. Slowly taking his time to produce his masterworks.

'Is there a Radlokiel?' queried Ariel, looking up from her knitting.

Saruviel remained silent, for once.

Daniel looked at his brother. 'Yes, Ariel. There is a Radlokiel. Its quite a story, really. And much about the dark pathways of true salvation in its own right. He is one of the Cherubim. He had encounters with Saruviel once, in the old days. At the beginning.'

'Oh,' she said, surprised. 'But I can't remember half their names, anyway. There are so many of them.'

'One million four hundred thousand cherubim to be precise,' said Saruviel. Seven hundred thousand males and females each.'

'That's right,' said Daniel. 'And a heck of a lot of offspring now.'

'So what's so special about Radlokiel?' queried Ariel.

Daniel looked at Saruviel. 'I think, Ariel, while this story appears to be fiction, there is a great deal of knowledge and experience about the real Radlokiel which just might appear in this text. Am I right, Alexander?'

Alexander nodded.

'Tell me about Radlokiel,' said Ariel.

Saruviel began. 'I tempted, I suppose, Radlokiel to the dark. Oh, there never was any arrangement for his salvation, which is just all story telling, but our brother, in his human destiny, some time after the judgement day, was quite a world power in his own right. He was Hungarian, some Rothchild in him as well, through a 'Papp' family, an Hungarian family. He was a president, or something like that, of Hungary for a while, and he sought world rulership for Hungary through cunning deceits and trickeries. Oh, nothing spectactularly evil as such, but very much on the dark side of ethics, if you will, and very improper. He would manipulate others to contracts and deals for Hungaries glory, and brag constantly about his nations successes, and the active promotion of Hungarian language schemes through classing Hungarian novels was a major focuse, as well as the movies, especially vampire ones, that he really believed Hungarian would take over from the dominant English if he persisted. It never happened, of course.

Anyway, he took the ideas of freedom and sovereignty - chasing your own destiny - to the extreme. To rule, rather than be ruled. He really did receive quite a pasting from the Theophany when he got home. I was there to witness the judgement, as Father wanted me to know what I had sowed from my reaping.'

'And your novel?' she queried.

'Radlokiel's redemption,' replied Saruviel. 'God will get some first printings, and so wil Radlokiel. Of course, I'll let you guys have some as well.'

'Sounds awesome,' said Daniel.

'Thank you,' replied Ariel.

'Think nothing of it,' returned Saruviel, who looked at the screen on his laptop, thinking about how he would develop the next few chapters.

THE END

Morning Stars: Berakiel

(Or Morning Stars LIV)

Chapter One

'You have the fire, you have the power, to conquer death, with love devour.'

'If only you would,' responded Alindrel, to her brother Berakiel's noble statement.

'Oh, you know I love you, don't you?' asked Berakiel to his sister. 'God knows, I say it often enough.'

'Perhaps,' she said. 'I tell you what, I really will love you if you get off your arse and get me something better than this bloody pie and sausage. I think that is the limit of your imagination, you know. Pie and Sausage – the wisdom of a true son of Cottingham.'

''Cottingham?'

'Isn't that were Daniel and Sariel have asked you to ultimately place your princedom? I mean, over near Hull. That IS the place, isn't it?'

'I haven't decided yet,' he responded flatly. 'I still like South America a lot. No firm decision yet.'

'How long has it been? 70 million bloody years, and still no firm decision. Doesn't the new overseer have to declare that? You'll have to make up your mind, eventually. Your disc has suffered from an official capital long enough.'

'Oh, leave it alone, Alindy. I'll make up my mind when I am good and ready on that issue. Truth to tell, although I shouldn't say really, but the Theophany said I will know in the fullness of time when I have to make that decision. And that it is quite an important decision as a pivot of destiny hangs on it in a real sense.'

'Sheesh. Don't get too deep,' responded Alindrel. 'Next you'll be writing theology books like Daniel or David or Michael. They never get sick of that stuff.'

'Theology. Hardly,' responded Berakiel. 'I mean, don't get me wrong, I like God well enough, but religion is not my cup of tea.'

'And what is your cup of tea, exactly,' Alindrel asked him.

He got cute. 'Why, you are sweetie, if you will ever say yes.'

'Ha. Marry you. That's a good one,' responded Alindrel, and picked up her pie, looking at is philosophically. 'You know, life is like a pie,' she said.

Berakiel stared at her. 'How so?'

'Oh, it's all crusty on the outside, cause it goes through a lot of hands, and it needs to be able to cope with the rougher things in life. But inside it is all yummy and tasty, and makes the chore of the crust all the more worth it. And taken together they can be really nice.'

'So what sort of pie am I?' he asked her.

She looked at him thoughtfully, and turned to her meat pie. 'You are,' she paused. 'You are a pumpkin pie,' she finished.

He looked dejected. 'Not exactly something to rave home about, sis.'

'Tell me about it,' she responded. 'But no, seriously. Pumpkins are good for your health, tasty at times, if only a little bit boring.'

'You saying I'm boring?' he asked her, suddenly a little bit miffed.

'A slug has more personality, I think,' she responded dryly.

'Oh, hah hah,' he said, feeling a little upset.

'Oh, cheer up grizzle guts. You should be happy, after all. Especially now.'

'And why is that?' he asked.

'Wendel. His time is almost up. He is sure to choose you. They have never failed on that.'

Berakiel exercised some caution. 'Obtaining the executive toilet key is not as easy as it seems,' he stated honestly. 'Michael inevitably gets around to each and every one of us, and lays down some heavy words in the preceding years to our turn. He makes it very clear the kind of character and conduct the job requires, and that we better conform to the higher standards if we really expect the tradition to continue. He always reminds us of the run of Kings in Israel – they went bankrupt after a while. Of course, we have taken that now, and everyone is saying that 70 successive male Seraphim overseers for the Realm of Eternity in rank order, for the most part, will be a hell of an achievement. I don't want to put any mockers on it, sis, but we have to exercise humility.'

'You're a shoe in,' she said, exhibiting some confidence for her brother.'

'Hope so,' he said.

'You just need to be like the pie,' she said looking at it.

'How so?' he asked.

'Make sure people want to eat you up. So dress bloody nicely, put on a good performance with your public appearances, and say all the right words. And then your fame will live forever.'

He said nothing. Hopefully she spoke truly. Hopefully.

Berakiel was out fishing, on the far most southern tip of Golden Lake, in a small reserve put aside for the firstborn Seraphim and Cherubim, glancing at the crowd of people on the waters on the rest of the lake, something which was an everyday occurrence, apart from the 7th day rest. He hadn't caught anything yet, but rumour was that finding fish in Golden Lake was a rare occurrence anyway – it happened infrequently.

He was at peace. If anything else, he was at peace. Berakiel, 54th angel of the Seraphim of the Eternal Realm, born in time of antiquity, was approaching his glory. True glory – overseer of the Realm. Each of his older brothers had served in their turn, and now it looked as if he was about to be picked. Of course, he was not fishing today with no particular reason – apart from the actual fishing itself which was merely symbolic of the reality about to occur. Wendel had rung him, chatted about this and that, and asked him to meet him in the reserved section of the lake, and suggested he do a bit of fishing earlier in the day. And so here he was, Alindrel on the shore doing a crossword puzzle, Ambriel with his camera, as Ambriel always took photos of the handover of the executive key when he had been informed, and had a collection of them, and a spirit of peace hovering over Berakiel. He was ready.

The wind blew, and he looked skywards. It was bluey aquamariney in colour – an unusual shade, but the wind had a warmth in it – a peace about it. It was goodness – good times for the realm of eternity that it spoke to his heart. A time for quiet and peaceful gatherings, full of good humour, pleasant charm, and all shenanigan's kept to a minimum as possible – with the advance notice of 'Watch Daniel' having been firmly advised by Michael. He always showed at the beginning of a new term, often a fabulous prophecy in hand, or some such other trickery of device, ready to take your glory should you feel free to do the unexpected and abdicate. So far, thankfully, he had been disappointed. But he had to feel for Daniel in some ways – for nearly the entire Arc of his glory he had served on earth, with Ariel and Saruviel, away from the limelight, away from the glory he had served for, for so long. But, of course, so what, is what they all said anyway. Just prior he had achieved his objective of permanent Arch-Regent of the entire Realm of Eternity, something which he currently functioned in, and glory requires sacrifices in the Theophanies own words. He had yet to truly complain as well. But, be that as it may, it usually did not prevent him from his fun and games with his long term partner in crime, the fabulous Valandriel, scheming some or other plan to gain the glories of fame and fortune they were all to well known for seeking. It did give life some lighter moments, Berakiel often thought to himself, so why complain that much in the end anyway.

'Berry!' yelled Alindrel. He looked up. Wendel was chatting with Ambriel, glancing at him occasionally, and he seemed to be expecting Berakiel to come up from his body language. Berakiel let loose with one last throw of his rod, reeled in the line with no fish as usual, and looked at the sky. 'Dear God,' he began in his prayer. 'I know so many have done this job previously, and you have a good name with us because of it, for they have kept the faith, and the Realm has prospered. I ask you to guide me, to lead me, to teach me, to be my father, and for the Realm to enjoy your will and your blessing in this time ahead. I love you, deeply, heavenly father, and ask for your guidance.'

The wind seemed to, just then, blow a little warmer, and a gull flew by, and spread its wings just above him, and Berakiel seemed touched by that, as if the Most High had acknowledged him. He looked at the sky, prepared his heart for the sudden change about to come, and turned, making his way out of the water, up to the expecting Wendel and crew, and a brand new beginning for the Seraphim Berakiel, 54th Seraphim male angel of the Realm of Eternity.

It was indeed glory for a while. Glory for Berakiel – the glory of Life, the glory of Love and the glory of Other Mysteries. And, at times, it was surreal – as if he was experiencing another type of life, another type of existence, a life, while he was definitely living it, was reserved for the elite of eternal life, of which humble Berakiel amazingly found himself one of. But all good things come to an end and, when the honeymoon was other, duty reared its ugly head and Michael the Seraphim, showing up, reminded him 'Its work, bro. Mainly just that. They'll all tell you that. Glory costs hard work, and carefully judged decisions. And your name is attached to the eventual product of your tenure – your eternal name, for these are foundational times. So keep the faith purely and you will prosper.'

Those words echoed through Berakiel's mind in the early years of his term, and gradually, settling down to a committed spirit of excellence for his tenure, Berakiel made sure every day his work was as good as it could possibly be, and he wasn't letting the team down. And then there was Alindrel who, finally, seemed impressed with her twin. Finally found him comely. Finally found him irreplaceable.

'Well, this is a bit better,' said Alindrel.

'Mmm,' queried Berakiel, not looking up from some of his work papers, but still listening to what his twin was saying.

'This grub. Top stuff.'

'It should be,' responded Berakiel. 'Aclarius has been doing a tremendous job since having taken over from Phindwel. He works hard on a spirit of excellence, as he puts it.'

'And he does a splendifferous job, dear brother,' she responded, finishing off the luxury hamburger, of all things, she had asked for that lunchtime. She burped, and Berakiel laughed to himself.

'Excuse me,' she said after a moment, and then burped again which brought another chuckle.

She finished her burger, drank some of her juice, and, finishing off that, sat there, quietly for a while, before looking at him for some moments.

Eventually he succumbed. 'What?'

She didn't reply, so he returned to his papers. But she continued sitting there, staring at him, while he went about his professional overseer's job, not to worried at the moment about the concerns of the Seraphim Angel Alindrel.

Eventually he budged, as she had sat there for about 5 minutes, staring at him, twiddling her fingers through her hair.

'What is it Alindrel?' he asked, looking directly at her.

She responded at last. 'I'm bored.'

He almost swore, and put down his papers. 'Alindrel, you have company with the current overseer of the realm of eternity, you are his twin for heaven's sake. You have a world of luxury at your disposal, and you are telling me you are bored? Is there no pleasing you?'

'Oh, you take all the fun out of life, Berry boy. Lighten up.'

'Grief,' he said, picking up his papers again. But she continued twiddling her hair with her fingers, playing with her juice, sitting there, apparently bored despite the world being at her fingertips.

He finally caved again. 'Why are you so bored, dear sister?'

'Because it is nothing bur work, work, work. Sure, to start with it was a blast, but you don't have to be so damn serious about every last detail. Sheesh. Surely you can learn the fine art of delegation.' He said nothing, but returned to his papers.

'I mean, every overseer needs to know how to delegate,' continued Alindrel unperturbed, as Berakiel did his best effort to appear to be ignoring her. 'Delegation is the key word to men in power. After all, as TORAH SAYS,' she said, in a very serious deep, slightly mocking, tone, perhaps trying to sound like God or Michael on a heavy day, 'Wisdom lies in a multitude of counsellors.'

'True,' he responded, still not looking up. 'So use your bloody advisors, delegate, and we can go off and have some fun. You've worked this new job for a while. Every one needs a holiday. Even serious old Berakiel.'

He said nothing, but was listening.

'I mean,' she continued, 'we could go off to New Terra. Or one of the other planets. Do some holidaying. You could call it a diplomatic mission, or something like that. Like the Kings and Queens of England do all the time these days – neverending diplomatic missions. Mainly an excuse for a getaway, I think, but who am I to judge.'

He nodded to himself on a point of the document he was reading, or trying to read, and had tried to stop listening to Alindrel, but he was still listening as he reread the last paragraph.

'Or we could go up to heaven, or the Realm of Infinity. Or anywhere. Even one of the newer discs way outwards. Somewhere new, at least. Something different. Not predictable Zaphon were things never really change much anymore.'

'Nor should they,' he retorted under his breath, but kept on listening.

'I mean, as I said, you have been so bloody serious since getting this job. Berakiel needs to rediscover Berakiel. Needs to realize that you being you is what the realm of eternity really wants from you. We had Michael. We don't need him twice. Kapiche?'

He said nothing, but as she was finished he continued rereading the paragraph, grateful that she had finally fallen silent.

She looked at him for a while, realized that was all he was going to do in reading his paper, threw her hands in the air and said 'Why even bother,' and stormed off.

He sat there for a while, finished the page, and then put down the document. He was thinking, not on the document, but on Alindrel's words. People wanted Berakiel as Berakiel. Not another Michael. Not another Michael.

He stood, walked over to the window, and looked out on Zaphona city. It was a strange thing for her to say in some ways to his thoughts, for he had expected for a long time that the overseersmanship was a time for responsible Berakiel to show up, but perhaps not. Perhaps Berakiel – as he was in the everyday life – perhaps that is what they did actually want from him. His own natural charms. His own natural self. He looked out at the city, thinking these thoughts, wondering at the wisdom of his sister Alindrel, and perhaps thinking there was a time for such things. A time for listening to his sister, and doing it a bit differently.

He gazed at the city for a few moments, before returning to the table, picking up his papers, and resuming his reading. But Alindrel's words were on his mind. They were definitely on his mind.

The End

Morning Stars: Penoniel

(Or Morning Stars XLII)

Chapter One

'You're a commie, aint ya.'

Dario Radlic remained silent, looked at the American man in his counterfeit uniform, and said nothing. What could you say, really. He tried to walk on, to not offend the American, but the man would have none of it.

'Hey guys,' he yelled. 'We got a commie.'

Soon 3 other American youths showed up, each in their late teens or early twenties, each with a crew cut, each not looking at all friendly to Dario.

'I am an American Citizen,' he said with thickly accented Czechoslovakian English. 'I work a proper job. I pay my dues.'

The other american youths mocked him somewhat, but the first guy, the older one who had started the fiasco, looked at this commie wannabe.

'Yeh. Well were do you work?'

'At Hill's Garden Maintenance.'

The youth looked at him, and wanted to sum him up, but this was no longer dad's era, somewhat. It was the late 70s and, somewhat, times had changed. He still remembered the segregation of the blacks from his youth, and Little Rock had been etched into his mind. But while dad retained some degree of American pride, Robert was not naive. He saw the future - in literally black and white terms - and believed, in his lifetime, there would even be a black president. It was the mood of the people - the new mood - that the old ways were departing, and a new way was coming over his America. And, while in so many ways he had been raised to be a person of one particular way of life, just like his daddy, there was a spirit with Bob which saw differently, despite the outward appearance he made sure he was known for.

The other three youths went back to the basketball court, while Bob Andrews stayed looking at the timid Dario, who daren't raise his eyes, and softened. 'What's your name,' he said in a more friendly tone.

'Dario. Dariod Radlic.'

'Mmm,' said Bob. 'Well, America is a working man's nation. If your here to work. To work, mind you, and not shirk, America is a home of immigrants. We were taught that in school. Heck, white man is an immigrant here, in truth. I can't complain if you work hard.'

'I work very hard,' said Dario, braving to look up a little at the youth.

'Good. America needs hard workers.' He stared at the foreigner for a while, the man not moving, and spoke again. 'Look. Do you want to come over. For dinner tonight. Dad is a bit much, but he respects those who pay tax dollars. Even foreigners, if they pay tax dollars.'

Dario did not know what to say. This much wasn't expected.

'Uh, well. Ok.'

'I'm Bob. Bob Andrews.'

'Yes. Good to meet you, Bob Andrews.'

'Good to meet you to, Dario Radlic.'

The Theophany sat with his bestie. Dario Radlic - the angel Penoniel - and Dario's husband, Bob Andrews. It was there big night. Dario was about to receive the executive key, and become overseer, and Bob, Dario's long time lover, had never been happier.

Here they were, together, after all these centuries. About to rule the Realm of Eternity. And, while it was still something of an issue in the inner discs, technically, in terms of law, it simply, in the end, had not been possible to overlook the 62nd of the Male Seraphim's glory. Simply because he was - gay.

The theophany never really commented. Said out in the outer discs, the 30th and beyond, things were different. He knew that well. But, as Dario and Bob had long ago moved outwards, never part of inner life, the issue had never been an issue. And now, married for quite some time, there was no way around the curly issue. They would have to be accepted as the ruling powers of the Realm of Eternity because even a Sodomite, if that Sodomite remained lawful, had rights with God Most High.

And the theophany, who had been with Dario for the last few centuries, and developed a close friendship with him, had not yet suggested anything to the contrary.

And then there was Peladiel, Penoniel's twin, who saw things very, very, very, differently.

The End

Morning Stars: Alindrel

(Or Morning Stars CXXIV)

'If a Dog is a Dog and a Cat is a Cat, what is a Horse and What is a RAT?'

'Are you calling me a Rat?' Berakiel asked Alindrel suspiciously. Alindrel, noble of heart, said nothing. She smiled at her twin, gave him a face, called him an idiot underneath her breath, and then came and sat next to him, put her hand in his and said 'You are not a Rat, dearest Berakiel.'

'That's a relief,' he responded.

'No. A Rat has manners,' she responded instantly, taking her hand out of his, and smiling that cute smile right at him which Alindrel was all to famous for.

'Manners? I have the best of all manners.'

'Compared to a slug, perhaps,' she said, starting to toy with her chips and sausage. 'And why did you bloody get me sausage? Too cheap to get me some hash browns or calamari rings, or something else nice.'

He almost grumbled, but got up, went to the cafeteria, forked over his debit card, and soon returned with a plate filled with battered fish, scallops, calamari rings, onion rings, spring rolls, and a number of assorted fast food specials.

'Happy,' he asked.

She picked up a spring roll, bit into it, and smiled. 'Much better, Berry Boy. You have outdone yourself.'

'You know, in a very short time you are likely to be overseer of the Realm of Eternity. Have you ever considered, you know, forking out for your own bloody food for once. Instead of eternally bludging off your ever so devoted twin. I mean, you won't marry me, but you sure as hell will spend my cash.'

She looked up at him, hooking into her spring roll, smiled a little, but said nothing.

'Grief,' he said, sitting down, and picked up a chiko roll and started munching.

She finished off her mouthful and smiled at him. 'Oh, lighten up Berry Boy. You know I love you. I just don't know if you are the bloody marrying kind,' she finished with a drawl any southern American gal would be proud of.

'Not the marrying kind? Bloody hell. You know, sweetheart, I ran this realm once. Not that long ago. Well, ok, it was a fair while.'

'70 million years or something like that, wasn't it,' she said, jibing him.

'Yeh, but I had my turn. Your not guaranteed, you know. Despite the tradition. They could overlook you. Especially Alindrel. Long has the Realm of Eternity feared the wisdom of Alindrel the Angel. Daughter of God, extreme in her devotions to the Most High, but mainly concerned with her belly.'

'Shut up,' she said instantly, but he continued.

'And, I mean, what a belly,' he said, starting to grin. 'I do remember, now that I come to think of it, there was this time. Now, let me say, a whale probably weighed less at this time in history than the fabulous Alindrel the Seraphim.'

She kicked him underneath the table, but he continued on unperturbed.

'And it would have been no lean whale for that matter.'

She made a face at him, suggesting he'd said enough, and he smiled and left it at that.

They continued eating there meal, in an upper cafeteria of Zaphon Tower, in the heart of the Realm of Eternity, and Alindrel was smiling at her twin after a while. She seemed like she was suddenly in a good mood.

'Wassup?' he asked her. 'Why the happy face?'

'Overseersmanship,' she said. 'No, Overseerswomanship. It'll be mine, soon. And you know it. It's gonna be great, bro. It's gonna be wonderful.'

'Apparently that is a typical way for a dictator to address his concerned citizens. 'It will be wonderful. A new beginning for everyone.' She kicked him again under the table. 'But inevitably they fall flat on their face,' he finished.

'No, seriously. It's gonna be a wonderful time. Beg me, and I will even give you some glory. You can be my right hand man. Do Cindradel's job.'

'Uh, not a chance. Michael was very sensitive about that. Cindradel has worked there practically forever. Its taken for granted. Almost the real power which runs the Realm. Knows the ins and outs of it all, now.'

'Point taken,' said Alindrel. 'Anyway, it's a gonna be a wonderful. You'll see.'

'Before the crash comes,' he responded, taking a sip of his orange juice. She kicked him under the table again.

The End


End file.
